Home Almost Alone
by True China Sorrows
Summary: Such a perfect day! So tell me, how did it become our worst nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

Home; Almost Alone

"Argh!" Dan yells. "Where's Shun? He should've been here by now!"

"Hmm, Dan, maybe you should try again later?" Alice suggests. "He could be busy."

"Augh!" He groans. "Shun!"

"No Alice; I hate to say it but Dan's right," Runo frowns at her friend. "This is our anniversary of defeating Naga; Shun wouldn't miss this. It's too important to miss. Even Claus and Chan are here; Mira and Baron. So he wouldn't miss this either."

"Maybe he sprained his ankle during training and broke his Baku-pod!" Marucho exclaims.

"Yea, maybe…" Julie replies, disbelievingly.

"Augh!" Dan yells. "Pick up; pick up! Why. Can't. I. Get. Through!"

"Calm down Dan," Mira sighs. "He's probably on his way and got delayed by something. As for why he's not answering; he's probably just out of range or low on battery."

"Yea, you're probably right," Dan frowns, staring intently at his Baku-pod.

"Huh? Didn't you just say something like that master Marucho?" Baron frowns.

"Dan!" Runo beams. "Look over there."

"Huh?" he exclaims. "What? Where? What're you talking about?"

A few minutes later Shun reaches them. The others smile and start getting back to their conversations whilst Dan is still staring, just in the wrong directions.

"What are you doing Dan?" Shun asks, confused.

"Shun, you're here!" he smiles; then frowns. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Something came up at the last minute that Gramps needed taking care of," Shun replies coolly.

"No!" Julie screeches. "That wouldn't have made you an hour late!"

Shun looks over his friends for a moment before smiling. Immediately Dan's interest is piqued and he leans forward; curiosity shining brightly in his eyes. The others lean in too, suddenly interested in Shun's odd behaviour. He just chuckles quietly before walking off, silently laughing at their expressions and enjoying his day. Shun calls out.

"I met someone on the path of life,"

Dan frowns, almost irritated by his best friend's good mood. "Shun," he begins sweetly. "Why're you so happy?"

"None of your business," Shun replies, turning away.

"Is he like high or something?" Julie frowns.

"No, he wouldn't do that!" Alice gasps.

"Julie, you're head really scares me sometimes," Runo sighs.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoes out all around them. They fall silent. Their eyes fixed on the side path of the house. The path that leads to the street. The street which is where the scream came from. Fear is etched on their faces, all but one. Shun isn't looking at the path. His eyes are directed to the forest with an unusual amount of focus and intent. There's a light in his eyes. Knowing. It's the light of knowing something someone doesn't know. Something important. His jaw is set in a firm line and he shows no emotion. His eyes though, his eyes betray him. Such a grim look in his eyes that they pierce the soul. He barely notices the layer of cold settling down on them, or maybe he was expecting it. Yes, he was expecting it. His eyes narrow at the forest despite there being nothing there at all. Then he grudgingly tears his gaze from there and steps back into the huddle the others have started to form. He looks to the side path, and pain and regret flicker in his eyes for a second. Then it's gone. It's all gone. His eyes are dull. Lifeless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Julie screams.

"What's wrong Julie?" Gorem asks.

"Mmm, I got a splinter," she replies, poking at it.

"Thanks Julie; like I wasn't scared enough!" Runo yells.

"Marucho!" Ace yells. "Wait Marucho!"

He's too late, and they're all helpless to watch their friend disappear into the ever coalescing mist. The fear is great and presses down hard on them suddenly as the reality of the situation sinks in. The silence now is ominous. A great pressure is on them and it's stopping them from speaking. There's only one person who isn't affected, and it isn't Shun. Alice shrinks back from the swiftly approaching mist. Shun glares at the something unseen in the mist and it starts to retreat immediately. Then an outline appears and Marucho comes running back. He comes to a stop in front of his friends and huffs. Then he raises a shaking hand and points to the side path. He straightens up and huffs.

"They're gone,"

"Who's gone Marucho?" Runo frowns.

"…" Marucho stares at them, wide eyed. "… Everyone."

They fall silent again. It's more pronounced this time though. Dan shakes his head in disbelief. He doesn't want the truth; he can't just believe that everyone could just _disappear_. It's too unreal for him.

"No, that can't be it," he says, is voice shaking. "There's got to be some people left."

"I looked in the windows Dan," Marucho replies. "There's no one here at all but us."

Immediately Marucho runs into the huddle and out of sight. His reaction frightened Dan and the others who were in desperate need of someone to look up to. Someone who had a clear head, unclouded by fear, someone they could trust. Shun sighs and pushes his way out. He makes his way ever closer to Dan's house. Marucho's eyes widen to giant sauce pans and he reaches the edge of the huddle.

"Shun!" he yells. "I'm not lying; everyone's gone!"

Shun stops. "I know Marucho, I trust you. Though, if people are disappearing I'd rather not be out in the open."

A flicker of life, hope, maybe even recognition flashes in their eyes dulled by fear. Runo is the first to fully snap back into her senses. She's grateful to have a clear headed trustworthy friend to look up to, as are the others.

"Wait Shun!" she yells, running after him.

The scene blurs and turns hazy. A figure cloaked in shadows and darkness leans back. His deep, gravelly voice rumbles as he laughs at them. His eyes stark white against white. He smiles crookedly and fills the look with malice and poisonous hatred.

"Very well done." He laughs. "Very good Shun, very good indeed."

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and that's about it. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners._

**Author's Note: I did this last year, so it's not really as good as my fresher stuff are. Also, this is as far as I got. Don't worry, I'll finish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Home; Almost Alone

Dan jumps onto his bed and sighs. "This sucks,"

"That's all you have to say?" Shun snarls. "People are disappearing Dan! Don't you care? What about your parents?"

"Calm down Shun," Dan replies. "We'll get them back."

Shun glares at Dan before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Julie, standing by the door, flinches from the impact. She taps the door frame with a speculating look on her face. The others gather together to talk about what happened and what they're going to do. Runo sighs and walks away.

"Runo, where are you going?" Ace asks.

"To find Shun," she replies. "No one should be alone if people are disappearing."

* * *

The silence afterwards is ominous. Then Julie runs out with Alice close at her heels. They're gone so quickly that no one moved fast enough to stop them, or see where they went. They start talking about their situation again with more seriousness this time.

Half an hour after they suddenly left, Alice and Julie come back, with Shun. They look out of breath and extremely exhausted.

"Runo's gone," Shun states, calm and composed.

"WHAT?" Dan yells.

"We looked everywhere," Julie wheezes. "She's just gone."

"No Dan!" Shun snaps, grabbing his friend by the shoulder. "None of us are leaving this room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh yea. Who made you boss!" Ace snaps.

"Do you want everyone else to disappear too Ace?" Shun glowers. "because that's what's going to happen if we start wandering around."

"What about Runo?" Julie gasps.

"She can take care of herself," is his immediate reply.

His voice is so cold. Almost as if he doesn't care at all. As if Runo was just a thorn in his side which is now gone, and Dan couldn't be angrier. Shun ignores him though. All he has to worry about now is disappearing without the group splitting up. It would do him no good if they weren't all grouped together. He just needs to wait for the right moment. Then he can put his plan into action.

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. Things seem to be taking longer and longer now. Please review, because you could really help me. I'll take any suggestions because I know that this is getting worse and worse and I feel like it's only going to get even worse as time goes on. Thank you for reading this fanfiction.**

**I own the plot and the shadowed figure from chapter one. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**


	3. Chapter 3

Home Almost Alone

**HELP! I asked for ideas on how to continue this, but no one reads the Author's Note's nowadays huh? So you have no idea what **_**IMPORTANT BEYOND BELIEF!**_** Things I might write there. Read it! READ IT! **_**READ IT!**_** For crying out loud, just read and review will ya? I hate ruining by writing stuff here. **_**LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I don't even need the help anymore! **_Right, I'll just be off crying in a corner now.

Shun frowns at the grey slanting rain outside of the window. Just like he has been for a while. Everyone's wondering where their so-called clear headed, trustworthy leader went. The truth is that he's still there, somewhere deep inside, but isn't fighting to be freed. Not yet, at least. Shun has more important things to concentrate on. Things that they would probably throw him to the lions for. He isn't quite sure if the animals are gone too. No animal is stupid enough to out in rain like that! Still, if everything works well and he comes out of that with his plan having worked perfectly, then maybe… It'll do him no good fantasising like that. Runo. Would that count as not all of them? She's only one person, so it shouldn't matter much.

"Shun, is everything okay?" Marucho frowns.

"What makes you think this is okay!" he snaps in reply. "Nothing about this is okay."

"Calm down Shun," Ace mutters.

Shun pushes past them all and out into the hallway. He slams the door behind him. His breathing is ragged and erratic. He needs to get his temper under control. Just get the job done and everything can go back to how it was before. Back to those blissfully peaceful days relaxation and _fun_. When was the last time that Kazami Shun had fun? It's certainly been a while. It was probably the last time he laughed without having to fake being happy. The Brawlers are good, but every smile and chuckle he shares with them is so obviously fake. Why can't they see it? Maybe they just haven't noticed it yet. Or maybe they're too caught up in the illusion, like Shun. They'll be freed from it soon enough, because he's already been broken and soon it will all come pouring out.

_The Truth never was one to stay silent._

**Author's Note: Hmph! …. I'm quitting soon…**

**I own the plot and the Shadowed figure from chapter one… Or do I? Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners.**


	4. Chapter 4

Home Almost Alone

"This is totally freaky!" Julie exclaims. "There's, like, no one at all!"

"So now what, oh great and mighty leader of ours?" Ace asks, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Now, we wait," Shun replies, scowling at the rain.

"That's it?" Baron asks. "We're the last people on this planet and we just here?"

"No!" Dan snaps. "There could still be people out there, Shun! You're going to leave them?"

"I'm doing the right thing Dan," he replies, coldly. "Do you me to risk the safety of all of you, just because there _might_ be someone out there? The last time I checked Dan, it's the entire planet that's been drained of its population. If, and it's a big if Dan, there's someone out there then how do you propose we look for them? They could be in India, Australia or Japan. They could be anywhere Dan!"

Shun storms out again. Into the dark hallway, leaving everyone to fret. Dan just plops down on his bed and sighs. Chan, Julie, Mira and Alice gather together and start whispering. The guys, thinking that it's just gossip ignore them.

"What do you think's wrong with Shun?" Julie asks.

"I'm not sure," Mira replies.

"It could be that he feels guilty over what happened to Runo," Alice suggests.

"Yea, she did go after him. That makes sense," Mira smiles.

"No, that's not it," Chan interjects.

"What do you mean?" Alice frowns.

"I mean that when he said he was doing the right thing his voice was strained a bit," Chan replies, closing her eyes for a moment. "It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than us. He's also insistent that we all stay together. Everyone but him."

"So you're saying that he's hiding something from us?" Julie screeches.

Mira and Alice turn to laugh nervously and wave it off. Then Alice sighs and Mira moves her hand away from Julie's mouth. Chan just looks irked. Really, really irked. Mira looks at Chan's calm face and wonders how she can be calm at a time like that. She keeps her thoughts to herself, but makes a note to talk to the others about it later.

"I'm not saying that he's hiding something Julie. All I'm saying is what I've seen. So his behaviour is suspicious, that's not my doing. We need answers though, and fast," Chan looks at the pouring rain. "If he is hiding something, then he'd better unclamp that mouth of his soon."

Alice smiles sadly. "We need to get him to confess soon though, if we wait too long…"

"I completely agree," Mira nods.

"So it's settled then?" Julie whispers.

"Do you even need to ask?" Mira scowls.

They nod reluctantly and go their separate ways. Ace watches Chan, Julie and Alice with a scrutinising gaze. He can tell that they're hiding something and can't help but mention it to Claus. Claus is turn goes back to his group and watches Chan carefully.

In desperate times, trust is non-existent. Watch your back and speak everything which comes to mind.

That or you'll be cornered and the lies will come to haunt you…

**Author's Note: ** review.

If you don't then I'll be very sad. Or I'll stop writing this. Then that will be the end.

**If you continue you this, then I will hunt you down and I will personally make you pay. I promise that it will be bad, because I will **_**never**_** give my permission.**

_Disclaimer: I own the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners._


	5. Chapter 5

_Read and Review please._

Home Almost Alone

Shun sighs, leaning back in the chair. He looks around the room, unsure of just when Dan's father got a study. A bronze hourglass gleams in the almost pitch black room and he leans forward onto his elbows. Time is ticking. He can't get back the grains of sand that are gone. All he can do is hope, and _trytrytry _to salvage the remaining grains. A loud _thud!_ rings out in the next room and he turns to a small hole in the wall. He can feel the fear as the girls slip away from the hole, but he's already on the move. His ninja skills silence his steps and quickly, too quickly, he corners them. They don't know what's scarier, Shun when he's angry, or when he's like this. Shun looks at them with a blank as a slate, no-expression expression on his face. They know he's not happy though.

"Get back to Dan's room before you disappear," with that he's gone.

Still, they know. They know like they know from looking out a window that it's raining, that what Shun said was a threat. Timidly, they move back to Dan's room. The haunting image of the bronze hourglass and Shun's frustrated expression haunts their thoughts and minds. So they know for sure now, that he's definitely not an innocent bystander caught up in something he doesn't understand. Alice looks back over her shoulder and her eyes widen slightly. That's definitely Shun, but his arms are wrapped around himself, in guilt? Or, in sadness? He looks so lost and possibly just slightly scared. Her heart pangs with guilt for spying on him and concluding that he was guilty so quickly. She looks away from him reluctantly and the door in front of them opens, revealing their _very_ angry friends.

"Get in," Ace growls, glaring at them.

The girls exchange a confused glance before closing the door and leaning against it. Alice slips her hand behind her back and grasps the door knob, _just in case_. Dan looks disappointed, but extremely angry. Chan frowns at Claus, while Mira and Julie are seething.

"What?" Julie snaps.

"Oh, I don't know," Ace frowns, looking away from them. "Maybe you're the ones who abandoned us here on our own. Maybe you made everyone disappear."

"No!" Mira protests. "It's Shun."

"Prove it!" Dan yells.

"… We can't," Alice whispers. "He caught us, so he's probably being really careful right now."

"Nice try," Claus frowns. "So tell us, why did you do it?"

"I'm telling you we-" Mira snaps.

"Shun's the leader," Chan comments, interrupting Mira. "He's the highest position here and he calls the shots. If we were behind all of this, don't you think that we'd go for that position?"

"She's faking us out," Ace growls. "You say that you'd do something, but don't so you don't look suspicious."

"Then tell us," Chan glares. "Runo disappeared after looking for Shun, and we were all here then. Maybe she saw something that she wasn't supposed to, so he took her out of the picture. It makes sense, since he's hardly ever with us and hasn't disappeared yet. Whereas Runo disappeared the first time she was alone."

"But Shun's our friend!" Dan yells.

"So are we!" Mira snaps.

"Yea Dan," Julie glares. "and you didn't hesitate to blame us."

"Well, you see…" Dan trails off.

"Oh, we see perfectly Dan," Mira scowls.

"Wait!" Ace says suddenly. "We were just curious, we've gotta be careful, you know."

"Which is why you wouldn't even dream of blaming Shun," Julie rolls her eyes. "Yea right. We believe that, don't we?"

Alice watches them arguing and takes advantage of their distraction to slip out of Dan's room soundlessly. One hand on the wall, she follows the hall down to a back window. She looks down through the glass and pouring rain at Shun standing there. He doesn't seem affected by the vicious, violent weather at all. Alice frowns at him, because she can, and because she doesn't want to believe that her _friend_ would do something like that. That one of her friends would betray them. He flinches and grows still again for a moment, then he turns and looks up, straight into her eyes. No, he's not happy, but he's almost asking her something silently. She clasps her hands in front of her chest and looks down, before meeting his gaze and nodding determinedly. Then Shun disappears…

_Disclaimer: I own the plot. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners._


	6. Chapter 6

Home Almost Alone

Shun frowns at the piece of paper in front of him. It's ripped with over a quarter of it missing. He growls lowly, looking ready to rip apart even further, but instead looks up to Dan's window. He scowls at the light coming from the window and the warmth in there, but he's not welcomed there anymore. Some _friends_ they are. He scoffs and looks over at the paper again. Despite the torrents of rain, the writing is still eligible. Though just barely. He sighs, leaning back against the tree. Utterly bored out of his mind. He starts wondering where things went wrong. The plan was flawless, until the trust in the group was gone. Though, he still has Alice to fall back onto. She's owed him for a little while, so he just asked one simple favour. If everything goes to plan, then he'll have succeeded. Of course, she doesn't know that she's helping him like that, and he doesn't particularly care to tell her.

Yes, he misses them. He misses being there with the Brawlers, without a care in the world. That was stupid though, why did some idiot think that carting him off was going to help at all? Now, he's stuck and completely isolated. The Brawlers, if compared to _them_, then the Brawlers aren't his friends. If only compared to the others though. He remembers that day so perfectly, so clearly that it breaks his heart. It breaks his soul, and the very core of his being. It's just not the same. It's a constant pain. He misses them. So much…

"_Kazami, Shun," a voice says, stepping from the shadows._

_Shun glowers up at the figure in a brown cloak. Gold flashes behind him. More eyes turn to the person, unhappily. He can feel his closest friend place his hand on the scabbard of his sword. People don't just drop in like that. He looks like an upper counsel man, but looks can be deceiving. He chuckles lowly._

"_What do you want?" Shun growls._

"_The dangers are too great. For safety reasons, and none other, you are to be separated," the man says. "Good day."_

Shun's hand clenches into a fist. He pounds the tree harshly, venting anger and frustrations that he kept locked for too long. They don't remember, if they're still there. Dan and the others don't know how it feels to lose everything in one instant. Everything that ever mattered, gone. He glares up at the window. Forget it. Forget what he told Alice. He's just going to take care of everything now. He _has_ to do that. It's the only way he can _avenge _what happened that day. His mother too. She could rest in peace if he succeeds.

The door bangs against the wall and everyone flinches. Shun ignores their expressions as he enters. He knows that he isn't welcomed amongst them anymore.

"Get out, Shun," Ace growls.

Shun looks up at them, glaring with an almost murderous intent. Dan backs off immediately. Julie and Mira gasp. No, they don't know him anymore. Shun's grip on the soggy piece of paper tightens. It's time. Even if _he_ isn't ready for them yet, he'll just have to make do. He throws the paper, and it sticks to the leg of Dan's bed.

"If you want me gone, then you're out of luck," Shun replies finally, his voice monotonous.

Suddenly, a bright purple, magenta light bursts from the piece of paper. The colour turns into a physical presence, like a pillar. Everything in the room starts being pulled into it. They look to Shun, because they didn't really, truly believe that he was to blame, until now. Shun just watches the pillar of colour through nearly lifeless eyes. He isn't bothered about them, and they can see that. It's absolutely infuriating to them. Then, the suction power increases and they're forced to grab onto things to keep from being sucked in themselves. Shun isn't bothered by it though, he's still just standing there, holding onto nothing and not even moving an inch. Then he sighs, finally bored of their antics and moves over to Julie and Mira, prying their fingers off whatever it was they were holding onto. He repeats that with everyone until the pillar of light closes. There's no one left in the room, not even Shun, but he was the only one who went voluntarily, closing the portal behind him.

The paper floats away from the leg of the bed. It flutters to the ground. The only sign that what happened, actually happened.

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and the 'upper counsel man'. Everything else goes to their rightful, respected owners._


	7. Chapter 7

_Read and Review please._

Home Almost Alone

"What have you done Shun!" Dan yells.

"We trusted you!" Julie exclaims.

Shun turns his back to then, keeping his head down. He wouldn't even be there if he didn't have to be. If he wasn't so desperate. He pulls out a small locket that was tucked securely in his sleeve. He pops it open and, surprisingly, _almost_ cries from the picture. He misses them, and he can have them now. He looks back Dan and the others, his eyes cold and uncaring.

"I don't care," he states.

The others fall silent. No one had expected an answer like that. They had thought that they could have still trusted him, even just a little bit, but not anymore. The dejection and lack of hope in the chamber where they are is palpable. Shun tries to block out his guilt, but it's eating him up inside. He was taught to help people in situations like his supposed friends, but he can't. He has to see it through to the end. Besides, what happens to them now is of no concern to him. He just has to go with it and get his side of the deal.

A solid beam of light enters the chamber, but is quickly extinguished. A shadowed figure enters and pauses, looking over each of them. Then his attention turns to Shun.

"You brought them too soon," he says in a deep, gravelly voice that resounds.

"If I had waited any longer the idiots would have started wandering," Shun replies harshly. "Do you want them or not?"

"I didn't say that I don't want them," the voice growls. "Why can't you follow simple instructions? I expected more from one of the Thirteen!"

Joe's ears perk up at the mention of Thirteen. He peeks up at the Shun and the figure, watching them closely. If he heard them right, then Shun was part of the Thirteen… but it couldn't be!

"I'll deal with your impudence later," the figure snarls, walking off.

Not long later Shun leaves too. With a quick. "Don't touch anything!" as he passed.

Joe nudges Chan. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Ssh!" Ace hisses. "We're supposed to be quiet!"

Joe ignores him. "He said Shun was one of the Thirteen!"

Nothing the urgency in his tone. "You've heard of them?" Marucho asks.

"I only heard it once, and I was very young then too…" Joe frowns. "It didn't make much sense then either, but it's all we've got to go on."

"Just tell us already!" Mira snaps.

"Okay, okay," Joe frowns. "I was in hospital again, and it was late at night. I couldn't sleep so my mum told me the story of the Thirteen. She said that Thirteen people would be gathered together during their infancy. Those people would grow to become fearsome warriors in the fight for the greater good and life as a whole. It's only happened once, for the first ones, but their truest descendants will rise shortly, or they already have. She said that they would protect everyone and everything by doing everything they possibly could. Which is why they were brought together as infants, to grow together in skills and power…. Sorry, I can't remember the rest."

"That's stupid," Dan comments.

"Yea, if Shun was fighting for the _'greater good'_ then he wouldn't have done this!" Julie snaps.

Joe frowns and slumps against the wall. Thinking things over, he might a thought before opening his mouth and telling them that. It wasn't the most believable story in the world after all. What he doesn't notice, nor do any of the others, are the two sad eyes watching them. Shun…

_If it's not Bakugan, then it's mine. As always, everything goes to their rightful, respected owners. Unless it's me, of course._


	8. Chapter 8

**Flippy17**: You said you were having difficulty following the story because you don't get the point. The point is for people to read something and enjoy it, _without_ over thinking it. That's the point.

Home Almost Alone

"What have you done?" a voice growls.

"What was necessary," Shun replies, harshly.

"You were told to show restraint!" the same voice snarls.

"Do you doubt me Kari?" Shun snaps.

"Enough!" Sakura snaps, jumping down between them.

"Stay out of this," Shun snarls.

"This is enough," she repeats. "Stand down Shun."

Shun scoffs and walks away from them. Ignoring the looks of confusion and pity from them. He doesn't need their pity, he's not that weak. He often wonders why they built the hall so long, like now. Unlike those other times, he keeps his glare fixed on the large mahogany door. He's sick of them and their covenants, the laws and regulations. They're in place so people can live in peace right? No one can live their life with laws like that. They do nothing but hold you back, just like them. He keeps his mouth shut though, the insults locked deeply within his boiling emotional turmoil. Maybe it's because they've known each other forever that he can't bring himself to say it. Maybe.

"Shun?" a soft voice calls out. "Shun?"

He doesn't reply, nor does he plan to. She could find him with a quick snap of her fingers, why would she actually bother walking all around the citadel? Why would they all do that? His grip on the crumbling stone balcony railing (?) tightens, and more stone crumbles away to nothing. He glares at nothing; angry with everything.

"Oh, Shun," she breathes.

He ignores her as she's suddenly by his side in an instant. He glances down at her hand, merely inches from his before tearing his eyes away. She sighs and looks at him. Her dark blue eyes shining with concern. She turns his face so that he's looking her straight in the eyes. Her other hand closes tightly around his to stop him from pulling away from her. She frowns at the irritation and coldness in his eyes before letting go and turning back to the view. It's not exactly an idyllic setting. What with the barren stretch of dust and dead nature. The ever present storm clouds roaring and flashing overhead. She looks up and sighs happily before daring to look at him with a smile.

"It's a waning crescent tonight," she smiles.

"Tch," he scoffs.

She looks back to the sky, her smile disappearing. "I heard that your mother died, I'm sorry for your lose."

"Elise," he says firmly. "Don't."

"Listen Shun," she ignores his statement, voicing her own strongly. "After years of having to watch her suffer and not being allowed to tell the doctors just what was wrong with her must have been hard. You must have hated yourself for that. I understand-"

"You understand nothing!" Shun yells. "You don't know what it's like to watch your mother die!"

"Yes. Shun, I understand perfectly because I saw just that!" she snaps, and turns her back to him. "We all met when we were three Shun. Did you actually think the woman I was with was my mother? She was my maid, my uncle killed my parents and I'm stuck here. The Princess of Crescentia, and I can't free my people. Sakura, Kari and all the others. This is a war Shun, it's time you remembered that you're not the only one whose lost. That you're not the only one suffering."

He frowns as she walks away. She was right, and he didn't have the right to treat them that way. They were his friends. They were much, much more than friends, they were a family. A family whose souls were connected and bonded inseparately. Treating them like that was wrong. They deserved much better from him. They deserved someone much better than him. He sighs and leans back against the railings. The clouds part, opening enough for it to start pouring with rain. A rare occurrence in the land of almost no life. Shun still doesn't move. Not until a few minutes later when Corona and Aqune hover over him. With a complimentary umbrella.

"Come on," Corona smiles. "You'll catch your death of cold if you stay here."

He follows the two sisters reluctantly. Going over mentally the best way to possibly apologise. Too soon, for him anyway, they're back in the hall and his thinking time is up. In a flash Sakura has him in a chokehold hug, babbling on about something at the speed of light and sound combined and times a few thousand. Looking around, he knows that he's been forgiven and that they're all glad he's okay. Guilt wells up inside of him for making them worry, but it's far outmatched by the happiness in his heart.

Suddenly, Shun lurches upright. "Just a dream.. No, memories."

He falls back down onto the scratchy mattress, irritated. He looks up at the cold stone ceiling and briefly thinks about his friends. He closes his eyes and suppresses the need to fight something. Not long now, he keeps telling himself. His patience is running thin and he's starting to think that the whole deal was a hoax. Shun doesn't like to be made a fool of.

"I should have fought," he growls. "I can't believe I fell for the whole 'you're being separated for safety reasons. Nothing more' speech. Now look where I am. A dark cave in a place just about as lifeless s the Citadel. I haven't seen any of them for years. It's not supposed to be that way. We're a team, so we should just have stayed together."

He glowers at the faded carving of a castle under siege across from him. He's not in the mood to be reminded of _them_. His anger is boiling over suddenly and he throws off the covers. He flings the door open and storms down the hallways. Not surprisingly, he doesn't care for those he scares off or disrupts. If it means being with his family again, he'd do anything at all. No matter who gets in his way. He won't be stopped.

The door flies off its hinges and the Brawlers jump a little at that. Shun storms in and stands at the passageway to where the door was, blocking the only viable exit. He glares down at them dangerously.

"Where did you hear about the Thirteen Joe?"

_**Important! **__ Sakura, Kari, Corona and Aqune are all from other shows. No, this will not, and is not a cross-over fanfiction. They were important for revealing the supposed 'point' of the story._


	9. Chapter 9

**shadowwing1994**: Thanks for the review!

**Flippy17**: I believe I owe you an apology about my last message. Sorry.

Home Almost Alone

"I.. I, my mum told me," Joe stutters.

"When did she tell you and how did she know?" Shun snaps.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Dan snaps. "It's bad enough that you trapped us in here…"

Shun doesn't listen to the rest of Dan's rant. Instead he straightens up and looks at the door. His brow furrowed with concern. It doesn't take long after that for Marucho to elbow Dan and signal to Shun. Shun's senses are in a wild careless frenzy, and that leaves him vulnerable. It's not by choice though, something's coming that's acting like a magnetic to him. He hasn't ever experienced anything like that ever before and he finds it intriguing; despite having to work harder to stay protected. The door then opens with a low screech.

"Shun," he sounds surprised.

Whatever Shun had prepared to say to him died before it even reached his lips. The ever present shadows around the figure laughs. Dan and the Brawlers are confused, it's like one of those inside jokes, but they're not on the inside. Shun takes a stumbling step back with a shocked expression. His entire demeanour changed in one moment, from fighting to stay strong to a crumbling ruin. He keeps trying to find his voice, but nothing is coming out. He doesn't know if he should be jumping for joy, or hanging his head in shame. He supposes it should be both, but he's far too happy to bother with _them_.

A low _click! _comes from where the door once stood. The few rays of light pouring in from the passage are momentarily blocked. Then there's a scuffling sound. The light pours back in, but illuminates the figure standing before them. She looks up at them through her thick eye lashes. The dark blue orbs soon settle on Shun. Her skin is milky pale, nearly white. Her dark blue hair is pulled back in two sections from her face. Her dress is made from a dark blue silk and brushes the ground, leaving her lower arms bare. She skirts around the debris with a superhuman grace and elegance. Her eyes never once stray from Shun. She stops a few feet from him and drops her eyes to the ground.

"Why?" the word is barely even a whisper.

Shun pauses. The word rings out in his head. He wonders why he brought them again. Then it all becomes so clear to him that he _almost_ stumbles back again. He notes the determination shining in her duller eyes. She knows just as well as he does what he's done, and what it means. He half turns from her, pondering his actions and their meaning. She daren't let him catch her in _that_ deadly game of dominance once again. Her wisdom has grown, as has his. A sound resonates in his mind, that he should have avoided, and didn't. He looks from the katana blade held to his throat to the hilt in her hand. She meets his eyes defiantly and strongly. As always.

Her grip is strong and firm. She has it held at an inescapable angle and he briefly regrets teaching her how to wield a sword. Her mind tells her exactly everything she knows and has ever needed to know. She has absolutely no regret if she has to taint her hands with his blood. It's her duty, her obligation. He looks at her for something he could use, but she wears a perfect poker face. Perfect, except for that slight, near frown whenever she's concentrating hard. He supposes it's her moral obligation against killing for the first time ever. He could talk her out of it, or try to, but he gives her free reign with his fate hanging in the balance. She meets his eyes, asking if he truly trusts her that much, and he nods once, slowly.

The blade drops to her side. "I don't know."

Her eyes flash up to his and she states clearly. "This is your last chance."

"Ah. Careful there Shun," the figure chuckles. "I've just noticed. Little Miss Misaki isn't here. Our deal is worthless."

Shun spins round to stare at her desperately, filled with panic and dread. They know. They both know. She looks at him with more of a pleading look than a desperate one. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, chains shoot forward and slither over her. They focus and bind the upper half of her body tightly. She can't help but cry out at that. Somehow though, her eyes open to look at him one more time behind the chains glow a bright yellow orange colour. The glow makes a sudden increase in brightness, and then it's gone. Her gone with it, wherever it may be. Shun stares at where she was in complete shock. Then the shadowed figure chuckles and walks out, still laughing. Like the crumbling pillar of what was once strength that he is, Shun collapses onto his knees. He stares at the ground, wide eyed. He was so close! Ah, but not close enough. He bangs his fist against the ground, trying to vent what must be at least ¾ of a decade's worth of frustration. It's not enough for that though. He feels weak and exhausted and almost fully collapses right there and then.

* * *

Hours later. He finally gets up from the floor and moves. The light from the passage seems haunting to him now. He keeps thinking of how it shone around her, as if she were an angel sent from above. He stumbles out and through hallways until he reaches the room that he was given as guest. Then he collapses onto it. He feels completely empty, and that everything he did was worthless in the grand scheme of things. With those as his last thoughts, he drifts off into a fitful sleep filled with haunting images of his childhood and _them_.

_Disclaimer: If it's not Bakugan, then it's most likely mine. End of._


	10. Chapter 10

Home Almost Alone

Shun sits in the shadows of the Brawlers' prison cell. His face is buried in his hands and he doesn't make a sound. The shame that he feels is palpable all around him. Shun is in his own world, filled with sadness and depression and grief. Then he gets up and walks over so that he's in front of the Brawlers. He looks at the turn in the wall which leads to the door. Shun makes no move for it. Instead, he waits. For a few minutes, nothing happens. The Brawlers pity him and almost voice that.

"Shun," a voice states lightly.

Shun almost smiles, but keeps it in check. At that exact turning point in the wall she stands. That teenager that the shadowed figure sent away. She smiles at Shun and clasps her hands in front of her. Which causes her handcuffs to clink. She doesn't come any closer, instead she waits for him to make the next move. Shun looks straight into her wise, mysterious eyes and smirks. He extends his right fist and opens his hand. A small moonstone glistens in the dim amount of light. She leans forward slightly to peer at it and meets his gaze. She nods sagely. Her eyes then sadden and she could almost try to reach out for him, but she doesn't let her façade slip. Neither does he. Their pride once again getting in the way.

Glittering, glimmering flecks of light come from nowhere and move towards her. She doesn't look away from his eyes for even one moment. Then they gather around her and she almost laughs before they swirl around her. After which they disappear, with her gone too. Shun turns to look at the Brawlers with a grin.

"Looks like you're getting a new cell mate,"

Half an hour later, the Brawlers have long since given up on trying to escape. The door bursts open and Runo stumbles in. Shun keeps her hands held firmly behind her back and drags her over to the other Brawlers. She collapses onto her knees and stares up at him in shock. Shun isn't paying her any attention anymore. Instead, his eyes are fixed firmly to the opposing wall. A low _whoosh_ comes the wall and a dark purple portal opens. The ever shadowed figure steps forward and into the room. He looks at Runo before chuckling lowly, darkly.

"Give me my end of the deal," Shun states. His tone uncompromising.

The shadowed figure booms with laughter. "Take the girl and the others back then. I need them, but I'm not as desperate as you!"

Shun grits his teeth in aggravation. His fists are clenched tightly by his sides. He glowers up at the figure, trembling from rage. There's nothing he can do though. He isn't calling the shots. That's when he realised how horrible of a trick it was. How he was never actually going to get her back. Not this way at least. Shun knows he should walk away, but he holds firmly onto his ground. A loud _thunk!_ reverberates around the room as the rock hits the figure on the back of the head. He turns around glaring.

"My end of the deal," Shun growls out. "Or you lose out on them forever."

"Then goodbye Brawlers. It was such a pleasure to be acquainted with you," the figure laughs.

The figure disappears back into the portal and Shun sighs. Just from that one sigh they can tell he sounds haggard and fatigued. As if he was out of options. Alice feels a pang of sympathy for him, as do most of the others. Still, it was hard to pity someone who kidnapped you and had absolutely no respect for you. Shun stares at his shaking hands with dull, sad eyes. He almost wishes that he got it right the first time, but he knows that would have made no difference.

"You miss her, don't you?" Alice smiles sadly. "I could help you, but you should let us go first."

"Yea, we'll help. If you let us go of course," Dan states.

"You don't understand," Shun sighs. "You wouldn't be able to help anyway. He's too powerful. It's my fault anyway."

"Shun. What happened?" Runo asks.

"When I was three, me and some other kids met up. Our parents had introduced us, or our guardians. She didn't have any parents to introduce her. It was her guardian… Her name is Elise, and she's the Princess of the kingdom of Crescentia. The Crescent Moon Princess. I was given a sort of leadership position, and a few years ago, I was given a choice. I told everyone to split up, for safety reasons. So we were separated and weren't allowed to contact each other. I was supposed to be her guardian. I was supposed to take care of her.. and I failed," Shun responds, monotonously.

"So, is she your girlfriend or something?" Julie frowns.

"What!" Shun snaps. "She's like my sister!"

"Sorry," Julie murmurs.

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but this is my problem. I'm the only one who can fix it. I'm the only who should fix this," Shun states.


	11. Chapter 11

Home Almost Alone

"You know, you don't always have to do everything on your own Shun," Elise scolds, her hands on her hips.

"I know. I really thought I could do it though," Shun sighs.

"Try not to stretch yourself. We can't have you in hospital every day," Elise murmurs, placing on the last bandage.

"Ouch! Be careful," he snaps.

"You ought to listen to her, it's only going to hurt worse if she doesn't," someone else comments.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," Elise curtsies politely.

"Don't worry about it," she smiles. "You're doing a good job. Who taught you first aid?"

"My mother began teaching me, but my maid continued," Elise replies.

"Mum, stop asking questions!" Shun groans.

"Oh hush. Elise, you seem very sweet. Maybe you could teach Shun here a lesson or two in etiquette?" she laughs. "Don't give me that look Shun. I'm warning you."

"I'm a Thirteen!" Shun snaps. "I'm not allowed to be harmed!"

Mrs Kazami stops laughing. "Well I'm your mother and what I say goes. I still have more power than you young man." Her warning tone of voice stops him from clearly voicing his point. "Also, one of the Thirteen you may be, but you are not in age or even maturity close to thirteen. My little six year old, baby!"

"Mum!" Shun yells; face growing red in discomfort. "You're making Elise uncomfortable."

"Oh, of course. Elise dear, come with me. Leave Mr Grumpy to complain, shall we?" she smiles.

"Yes," Elise replies immediately, unable to decline to _that_ kind of undertone.

"You know Elise, you and I have met before," After a silent few minutes, Mrs Kazami comments, smiling. "Yes, but you were only a little baby then. You have your mother's looks and your father's wealth of power and strength… They are proud of you. Very proud of you, young Elise."

Elise smiles sadly, staring at the floor. "Thank you," she whispers, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I know how dearly you miss your parents, and how you wish you still had your maid, but you have all of us. I don't really know if this will be of any consolation to you, but if you want to, then you may stay here and live with us. It wouldn't be a problem sweetie." Mrs Kazami states proudly.

"Then my thanks are in order," Elise replies, regaining some of her regal air. "I am very grateful Mrs Kazami."

She laughs. "Oh Elise, you're so sweet. You can call me Shiori."

* * *

Shun stares at ceiling. He's angry for even thinking of accepting the Brawlers' offer of help. In his world, needing help is an absolute disgrace. Every single member of the Thirteen tried and failed to make him see that needing help wasn't a bad thing. They always a relied on each other. He just didn't want to get involved with all those close, family like connections. He was too scared to lose them, after getting so close. However, after being separated from them, it's done him no favours. Now he regrets missing his opportunity.

He sighs and rolls off his bed. The ceiling most certainly won't answer any of his questions. He walks over to his bedroom door and slides it open, to suddenly be faced with the Brawlers. Shun jerks upright and stares at them in surprise, before he lets his expression turn to one of annoyance. He pushes them roughly out of his way and keeps going. He locks out their annoyed shouts from his mind, because they weren't supposed to be there. He makes his way down to the living room and, annoyingly, he's been followed. He stops in his tracks and glares at the floor with his fists clenched. He isn't usually one to be angered, but this is a rare exception.

"Look, this is my problem and I have to deal with it myself," Shun growls.

"You know, you don't always have to do everything yourself,"

At that, Shun's heart skips a beat or two. Just like the last time that he really lost his temper and told _them_ that. The Thirteen, why after all that time were they coming back to haunt him? His fists unclench and he sighs in defeat. Change would be hard, and he wasn't sure if he could see it through to the end, but at least he's going to try. He tunes back in to the rest of the Brawlers encouraging words of teamwork and such.

"Alright, just this once," he states.

"Yea!" Dan yells. "Don't worry Shun, we'll get your _girlfriend _back to you."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shun snaps.

"If you say so, but you sure don't seem like just friends," Dan taunts.

"I told you all this already," Shun growls.

"Oh, sorry, what was that? You miss your girlfriend?" Dan laughs.

Shun's glare increases ten-fold and he extends his right hand. His palm face up and open. Then a spark of bright, pure light with a greenish tinge hovers above it for a split second, then it's replaced by a sai. Shun grips the weapon and places the point a few inches from Dan's face. He secretly, inwardly smirks at the jaw dropped stares of the Brawlers. Especially Dan's gaping like a goldfish face.

"You better get used to this sort of thing," Shun warns. "This isn't the Junior League."

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun. Mission Impossible theme… Just kidding.**

_Disclaimer: If it's Bakugan, of any series at all, then it isn't mine._


	12. Chapter 12

Home Almost Alone

Shun watches the Brawlers try their hand at ninja training with a bored expression, despite their epic failures. Truthfully, his mind is thousands of millions of miles away. The strange ever shadowed figure and that deal he made. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Why go through all of that trouble to just turn away from what he wanted at the end? There was a reason, Shun could tell you that much, but as for what the reason was, he was at a loss for words. Everything went around in circles in his head, but none of it made any sense.

Eyes P.O.V.

The Brawlers are stumbling and tripping and falling over each other. Just shows how _easy_ ninja training is. Then there's Shun himself. He's not bothered about their training at all. Instead, he's pre-occupied with his own thoughts. His strategies. Shun sits on the floor in a small porch. His expression is of deep concentration, and boredom.

"I wonder if he'll ever realise," I murmur, staring from afar.

"Of course he will," a male voice states, the tone stern but soft.

I turn around to glare at _him_ from under my hair.

Normal P.O.V.

A loud explosion suddenly comes from another wing of the traditional mansion. Shun leaps to his feet immediately, more than ready for a fight. Whereas Dan and the others are staring with wide, fear filled eyes. They've all huddled together for a sense of security, but that doesn't calm their frazzled nerves. The cloud of smoke looms above them ominously. In a flash, Shun's in front of them. He's in a slight crouch, his hand ready to draw a weapon. Flecks of orange-red dance through gaps in the smoke. Fire.

"What's going on?" Runo whispers.

"Shun, who are they?" Marucho whispers.

"I'll let you know when I see them," he replies.

Each person squeezes into a place where they can see what, or who, is going to be coming from that explosion. Normally, they'd be thinking it was impossible for someone to survive an explosion with such close proximity, but Shun just verified that that wasn't the case.

Slowly, slowly the smoke furthest away starts to dissipate. More and more of the raging flames become visible, then a silhouette begins to form. They peer ever closer at the oncoming, possible enemy. Then, the person steps out, and before they can accurately tell what he or she looks like, a groan like sound comes from Shun. The kind of sound a toddler will make before throwing a tantrum. His hand grasps the hilt of a sword or dagger in an attempt to draw away the unwanted attention. It doesn't work.

The scuffing of a heel brings their attention back to their enemy? She decides to look up at that precise moment with a disinterested expression. Julie edges away from her instantly, not at all liking the way she looks. She's wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and high black heels. Her hair is chocolate with crimson streaks mixed in naturally. Her eyes are brown, and she doesn't appear very happy. Then, of all thing sot do, she saunters up to Shun, despite his weapon in hand, gives him a flick to the forehead. He tries to keep his poker face on, but can't help glowering at her.

She flicks a fan open, covering the lower half of her face. "How pathetic, you truly have not changed even by one iota. You're still as weak and helpless as first I saw you."

"Hey!" Dan snaps. "You can't talk to him like that! He _saved_ Vestroia, he's strong enough to beat you! You-!"

"Enough," Shun states. "This is of no concern to you Dan. Let it go."

"Shun, but she's insulting you!" Julie exclaims.

"She's my older sister," he mutters.

At that, she pats him on the head. "So glad you haven't forgotten." The way she said it, was obviously fake.

Her eyes flash off to some other place, her interest waning just as quickly. He glowers at her, but he's clearly used to that kind of treatment. Then, a loud _crack!_ sounds and the timber of the building falls away to the side and someone else comes forward. He grabs her by her hair roughly, a crazed glare fixed at her.

"Think that was funny, eh, Roxanne?" he growls. "I'll show you funny."

**Author's Note: YAY! Uploaded, at long last! I'm sorry it took so long. No excuse is ever acceptable, so, I hope my apologies are enough. I'll try to upload more and more chapters faster. I'm so, so sorry. If you have any ideas how you want me to continue, then please share them. It's the least I can do.**

**Thank you for staying with this story, for those that have. If not, the my apologies.**


	13. Chapter 13

Home Almost Alone

"Huh, Derrigan, what are you doing here?" Shun frowns.

"Oh, Shun. Where's your girlfriend?" he smirks.

"Elise is not my girlfriend," Shun protests.

"Oh, grow up," Roxanne hisses, tearing Derrigan's hand away. "If you were any more immature you'd be blushing and stuttering. Kid, you're way too defensive. Everything you do and say reflects too much denial."

"Roxanne, if you tighten your grip any further, you'll break my hand," he scowls.

"And you'll be running off to your mum in tears, right?" she scoffs. "So Shun, these losers are the Brawlers. I have to say, I expected more from your friends department."

"Say what you want Roxanne, but at least I have friends," Shun replies.

"That was rude, Shun," Julie murmurs. "She just-"

"Looks like we got a double D," Derrigan smirks.

"You should know," Roxanne comments. "Kid, I had to say that. Meaning it is a completely different matter. As for having no friends, where are yours?"

"Roxanne!" Derrigan exclaims, furious.

She ignores him, and the excruciating emotional turmoil she's caused for her little brother. It's obvious from her lack of emotions that she doesn't care, and nothing will change that. Derrigan growls lowly, his temper flaring up angrily. He grabs her wrist tightly.

"You would do well to release me," she states.

"Just as you would do well remembering your place," he growls.

What happened next; was too fast for them to make out. However it ended with Derrigan landing, right shoulder first on the harsh ground. He yelps loudly at the pulsating pain and rolls over onto his knees. Blood trickles down freely and he curses her lack of respect for superiors and authority figures.

"Are you okay?" Alice frowns.

"Yea, that must've hurt," Dan comments.

Derrigan scowls snarling unhappily. "Oh really, is that so Dan? What gave you that idea?"

Then he sighs. "Look, no matter what happens, just do what you've been told. Is that clear? Roxanne, stay away from her, and don't try playing hero when she insults Shun."

"He's our friend!" Dan snaps. "We can't just stand and let her do that!"

"You can and you will," Derrigan frowns. "Whether you believe it or not, this is all for the best. I can't allow you to stand in the way of this. So, bear in mind that if you attempt to stop her, I'll have to stop you."

Content with making them speechless, he wanders off to try and reason with Roxanne. The burning section of the house is no concern of his, and he'd be happy to see it destroyed by raging flames. That, and Shun would stop it before it devoured _that_ Wing. Only, neither of the siblings are anywhere in sight. Was he really at the stage where he could let them go? _Unlikely, he lives and breathes regret over his choice… He's not ready to let them go, so he had better stop it before it gets any worse._ Derrigan nods sagely, considering his words to be extremely wise.

**Author's Note: Tadaa! New chapter just for you! I hope you it, and that nothing is too confusing. For now, **

**GOODBYE'S PEOPLE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Home; Almost Alone

"You know, you'd better stop that fire," Derrigan comments, leaning against a wooden pillar.

"There's a barrier," Shun murmurs, distantly. "It won't breach the Wing…"

"Kid, if there's anything I know, then it's that your emotions hold dominion over everything you do. Stop it, before you hold the barrier back from what it's supposed to do. I can't help you here, it's against my nature, and your destiny."

Shun's nearly lifeless eyes flicker up to Derrigan's retreating figure. Those words resound in his head, but he knows he isn't ready to face up to his past. The memories are, as always, holding him prisoner. He can't escape from what's in his head, and he's long since given up trying. He stares down at his hand, and conjures up an image of blood coating it. He punishes himself by saying that it's _their_ blood, when really it isn't.

Derrigan pauses in his steps to glance back at Shun. He regrets not being able to help him more, but the last thing Shun needs is someone to lean on. _One day… One day Shun, you'll walk on your own again…_ He turns away, determined to find Roxanne, and he has a good idea where she'll be. After all, it was her private space, and she'd kill anyone who came in, uninvited. Of course, as her superior, he wouldn't lose to her silly, childish antics.

"Roxanne, open up," he frowns. "I'm not going to wait, so open the door."

His brow furrows as each second ticks by and no one answers him. Then, in one swift movement, the entire door comes down, and so does he. Derrigan blinks in confusion and shifts onto his stomach, ready to haul himself to his feet. Until a foot lands on his back and a breath tickles his ear.

"Go away," she snarls.

His eyes dull. _Of course, who else would it be? Typical Roxanne, I bet she was crying. Yea, that's why she won't show her face._ He tries to do something to show any kind of submission, but finds nothing. Derrigan can see in his mind's eye, himself screaming until his throat goes raw, and wishes he actually could.

"A… Are you crying Roxanne?" he stutters.

The pressure of her high heel increases and he winces. He can almost feel the like dagger-like edge piercing his skin. She really was as ruthless as legend states. Then again, he already knew that was coming when he asked if she was _crying_. The pressure disappears suddenly and he lurches upright.

"You should head back to Base," she murmurs. "Meira, seems to be having trouble with the cameras again."

He watches her leave, half exhausted and half exasperated by her. Derrigan _knows_ she couldn't care less about Meira's problems, as she usually instigated them, but something was shifting below the surface… _No, that can't be it. It's too soon…_ He hauls himself up and races away. There was only one choice left, and one chance too.

* * *

"I don't get this," Julie frowns.

"Yea. I know, how can Shun do all this. I'm beat," Dan huffs.

"I'm guessing it's because you're out of shape," Runo teases.

"No, no, no!" Julie exclaims. "I mean, Derrigan and Roxanne. You've known him the longest Dan, when have you ever heard of her?"

"Good point, and what about Elise? What do we know about her?" Marucho frowns.

"Well, Shun's known her for a long time… That's about it really," Chan replies.

"Speaking of Elise," Claus frowns. "Isn't that her bracelet over there?"

Alice stares over at it. "That can't be good,"

**Author's Note: Sorry for it being a wee bit on the short side. I'm not particularly good when it comes to length. My Naruto fanfics, they tend to be a bit longer, sometimes… Anyway, some spots might be confusing, but you'll just have to wait! Thank you for your time.**

** Yea, Roxanne is a bit frustrating. She's fun to portray though, 'cause she's reckless and unpredictable.**


	15. Chapter 15

Home; Almost Alone

"_Big sister! Big sister!" a young Shun yells, grinning widely. "You're back! I've grown, see!"_

_She turns to him with a disinterested expression. "Go away, you're just a pest…"_

_His face falls, as he watches her walk away. Away from him. His entire little world starts imploding. He doesn't cry though, just ambles back to his room. A cuddly little ninja doll being dragged across the floor._

_Then, on his way back, he passes through the living room. He raises his head slightly, having caught sight of a strange boy he doesn't recognise. Even his mum was too busy talking to him that she doesn't even glance at Shun._

_Confusion etches across his face. Then, moments later, he runs out and away._

* * *

"Argh!" Shun gasps, lurching upright. "No. It was just another returning banished memory."

He looks out his bedroom window. At the rain drenched fields. There's no sunlight in sight, just grey cloud after cloud, each and all merging together. Shun hauls himself out of bed, when a strange sense of vertigo hits him. Distorted images flash through his head, accompanied by the strangest sounds. Then, they start fading away and into the distance.

"Hey, Shun, you okay?" Derrigan frowns, shaking him by the shoulder.

"Yea, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be stalking Roxanne?" he frowns.

"Hmph!" Derrigan scowls. "It's four in the morning, she'll be sleeping long and hard. The lazy git."

"If you think so, but get out my room," Shun gestures to the door.

"You're rude when you wake up, you know," Derrigan growls. "Oh, Shun, I shouldn't be giving you this after that, but here… It's her bracelet, isn't it? I think you should speed up their training. That's anything but a good omen."

Shun stares down at the silver, and crystal moon charms. It was Elise's mother's, she wouldn't have been careless with it. He races outside and towards the damaged Wing of the mansion. He did go to look at the damage, but by then, the fires were out. It was the strangest part of his day. He wouldn't forget it no matter how long he lives;

*8*

_No, don't tell me I'm too late!_ He comes to a sudden, skidding stop. The smoke was still rising from the explosion, but the fires were out. His brows furrowed in deep thought, and confusion.

"Just what are you gawking at, brother?" Roxanne mutters.

He spins around to stare at Roxanne. She was sitting on a giant boulder, with one leg up and leaning on it. Roxanne stares down at him, an almost no expression-expression on her face. He can't quite distinguish what the expression is or means.

"You, you put the fires out," Shun frowns, disbelieving. "Why, why would you do that?"

"Don't waste your breathe," Roxanne replies. "Or mine for that matter."

Then she jumps down and walks away with her hands in her pockets. While he just stares after her, gawking. She always did have a way of confusing him. With her, you never know if she's with you, or against you. In a way, she was both.

*8*

He leaps over a banister and out into the garden. Only for a hand to extend out, and catch him in the chest. Shun chokes and stumbles back. Then, glares up at whosoever decided to try and stop him. The person's identity was slightly shocking. Roxanne. Of course, because of the previous days encounter, he's wondering if it's good or bad, what she has in store. After half a minute of silence, he tries to interrupt it with something, but she beats him to it. Turning her back to him in the process.

"You shouldn't go," Roxanne states. "I can't stop you though, so be careful, little brother."

He stares as she walks away again. He could almost swear those last two words held sentiment, and care. The complete opposite of how she had treated him his entire life before. Though she was right, he wasn't going to change his mind. He rushes over to the Wing where the other members of the Thirteen sometimes stayed. More importantly, after her parents and guardian/maid were killed, Elise stayed.

Shun rushes through the corridors, thankful that it was the smallest Wing by far. Then, finally, he reaches Elise's hallway. Marked by the signature doodles of the two little kids. She had moved out much later than everyone else. A few months prior to their first contact with Vestroia. He pushes the door open, and the memories come rushing back to him. Like when she helped him with his homework, just like his grandfather insisted.

Then, a blue-white portal opens in the middle of the room. His sister's remarks suddenly become obviously clear. It wouldn't be so hard to imagine Roxanne arranging for the portal, except for a few little points. Either way, whoever arranged for it, Shun was still going to go through it. With his friends or not.

**Author's Note: Still confusing? Yes, no? Well, either way, I like to add a touch of mystery. Goodbye, for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

Home; Almost Alone

Dan stares at the empty training room. The Brawlers enter cautiously, staring at the training gear Shun wouldn't allow them to touch. A low chuckle draws their attention the shadowed figure sitting on an apparatus. Immediately, Claus comes forward with a curious look in his eye.

"Who are you?" Claus inquires, vaguely interested.

"Why?" the figure asks, displeased. "Can't you remember me? Are you that weak-minded?"

Realisation dawns on Claus and he smirks. "Ah, so it's you Roxanne."

"You sound surprised, Claus," Roxanne comments, hopping down onto the floor. "Why is that? I do so hope you weren't expecting someone."

Slowly, and with a feline predatory stalk, Roxanne advances on them. Out of all the Brawlers, Claus realises what she's going to do first. He pushes the others back, and away from _her_. Before they can get far enough away, Derrigan suddenly appears in front of them. He lurches forward, and into a crouch with his teeth bared and growls. Roxanne backs off slightly, and so does Derrigan.

"Alright then kids," he smirks. "This isn't a drill. Get out, before she rips you apart."

Immediately, they make a mad dash for the door. However, just as the door closes and they think they're in the clear, a baseball bat comes flying through the wall. Loud, undistinguished yelling permeates the halls. Immediately, they start running further away. Trying to get as far from _her_ as possible.

* * *

"Wow," Julie gasps. "She's fierce, and not in a good way."

"I didn't expect to see that this morning," Marucho gasps.

"I can't believe they're up at it already!" Dan exclaims. "It's not even nine in the morning!"

"Yea, good point," Runo frowns. "So, why are we up at this time?"

Chan's eyes widen slightly when something catches her attention. Slowly backing away, she starts to notice it more and more. The places it starts appearing in are increasing and increasing too. She bumps into Claus, who, when looking over to see what the problem was, notices _it_ too. Then, a blur darts past everyone unnoticed and suddenly clamps his hands down on Dan and Runo's shoulders. One reptilian eye stares out at them from under messy, haphazard bangs and he hisses menacingly.

Only to be whacked over the head with a stiletto heel. Roxanne glances over her shoulder to Derrigan who laughs and shrugs nervously in response. He then proceeds to haul the passed out half-reptile, half-human away from them. Roxanne scoffs irritably.

"What're you doing?" she asks, bored.

"We came here after leaving the training room," Alice replies.

"No," Roxanne murmurs. "That's not what I mean… Why are you still _here_?"

"Where else would be go? No one else's come back from wherever they disappeared," Dan shrugs. "Is this your way of kicking us out? If it is, then it's not-"

Without waiting further, Roxanne turns on her heel and disappears down the corridors. The Brawlers exchange worried, confused looks. Nothing was particularly making sense to them today. It's all just one confusing scenario after another, without a single break. Dan especially, wonders why they can't be cut a break, because they're not at Shun's level, or know how to deal with anything being thrown at them.

* * *

Roxanne stares at the small doodles on the outside of Elise's door. She can remember both her brother, and the little princess, sitting with their paint sets beside them. She'd thought, back then, that there might be a happy ending, but that was then. It was present day, and to Roxanne, her brother is an idiot. Tentatively, she places her palm against the door and sighs tiredly. Her hands form loose fists.

"Why?" Roxanne breathes. "Why are you so stupid, little brother? Do I still have to watch your back for you?"

She grits her teeth irritably, and pulls away. Though, instead of storming off, she strokes the wood one more time. Then she walks away, despite the door slowly swinging open.

In the distance, Roxanne can make out Derrigan yelling at the half-reptillian creature again. Albeit, it's completely human in appearance now. He looks rugged and like he's had sleepless nights on the streets, but he probably had. He notices Roxanne, and a pleading look comes into them, before he regains some sense and ignores her. She giggles lightly and turns at another corridor. Dark clouds in the sky above make her stop in her tracks to carefully look over them. Barely any light escapes the pitch black clouds.

With an exasperated sigh, Roxanne leaps up and onto the roof. Her eyes scour through the darkness, and somehow find the Brawlers. She races across the roof with a fierce, feral aura exuding from her. Which, somehow, Alice seems to pick up on. Alice turns to look up onto the seemingly barren rooftop, confused. All the same, she slides the door closed, but stays outside. She peers up as rain starts to pour down so heavily that you might think you were under water.

"Where is he?" Roxanne asks suddenly.

Alice flinches. "Who are you talking about?"

"Tell me where he is now, or I swear you won't be around to see the rain stop. Although, I'm supposing that's the point. For the rain to never stop," Roxanne snarls, stalking towards her. "So tell me now, where is Shun? Where is my little brother?"

**Author's Note: You're just going to have to wait. Ooh, I love writing cliff hangers! I hate reading them, but love writing them. So, sorry my dear readers, you just need to wait until the next slot you're assigned comes up.**

**Thank you for reading, I love you for it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Home; Almost Alone

"Argh!" Shun gasps.

He drags himself up onto his knees and looks up. The portal wasn't a problem. It did what it was meant to. The fact that it was fifty feet to the ground was the problem. There wasn't a lot of room to fall either. Jagged rocks protrude from both sides of the cavernous whole in the ground. They were covered in slimy water, and impossible to grip. At least it slowed him a little, he supposes. He landed quite heavily on his left knee, and it hurt. A whole lot. He pushes the pain to the back of his mind and stands up. Ahead of him is pretty much the same as the fall. The only difference being that his feet will be on solid, well, solid enough, ground. The jagged rocks protrude right down to the soft, water-covered ground.

"This must be under some sort of lake. It's too big to be any kind of waterfall," Shun comments.

Behind him, the narrow walkway gets lighter. So much so, he can't see what's at the end. However, ahead of him, is pitch, midnight black. There's nothing that can be seen down there. The few feet ahead of him that he can see, slope downwards gently, but visibly. As much as the light appeals to all humans, Shun heads downwards. Towards the darkness which rushes to cloak him after a one step.

The darkness of the caverns where _he_ hid his prisons. Also, the darkness of the cave where he and the other members of the Thirteen resided in isolation. No, where they hid. Shun detested that place, and kicked up a fuss about having to stay there for any length of time. Until he was berated about thinking only of himself by that trusty Snow Walker. A small smirk forms as he remembers all the time he spent with them. Every day always seemed to be important with them; like he was important.

He falters in his steps. Soft splashes from the water reverberate in his mind. Shun shakes the memories away, because, to him, they're now dead and gone. He takes one more step forward, and blinding light greets him. Pure white in colour, he squeezes his eyes closed from the pain of its brightness. His eyes struggle to adjust to the sudden attack of brightness. Before he can adjust to the light, his senses pick up an imminent threat. His hand twitches back for his set of weapons, when he realises that he left them at the mansion. Leaving him without weapons and blind.

The attacker thrusts a niuweidao towards him, but Shun shifts to the left slightly, and it misses. Without giving the attacker time to withdraw, Shun grabs their arm. Making the most use of the limited space, he twists the person's arm. A loud _clatter!_ echoes out as the niuweidao drops. Shun kicks it away and leaves the would-be attacker clutching their arm and writhing on the sodden ground.

* * *

Roxanne turns to the Brawlers with a solemn look on her face. "… Listen,"

"No!" Dan snaps. "You almost broke Alice's arm! We have no reason to listen to you!"

However, that was the wrong thing to say to her. Her eyes widen, and she lowers her head. In the other side of the mansion, Derrigan and the reptilian person stop in their tracks. They exchange startled glances. A low growl turns to air sour, and tense. Then suddenly, Roxanne lunges for Dan. Upon missing, she tries swiping at him; only to miss again. Her head snaps up. This time, her eyes glow a rusty red colour, and small fangs protrude. She snarls at them, more than ready for a fight. Dan's back hits the ground, and a loud roar comes from Derrigan. He circles round, keeping the Brawlers firmly behind him. The reptilian one hops down from the ceiling.

"Sssstop. Her, focuss on Roxanne!" he hisses.

Which is exactly what Derrigan does. He lunges for her, knocking down the wall in the process. Outside, in the pouring rain, lightning flashes now and then. It highlights strange figures going for each other, wildly striking one another with no rationality whatsoever. Loud roars and snarls and shrieks prevail over the sound of almost continuous thunder. The reptilian one laughs, shifting into his human appearance. He turns to them with a warm smile that somehow still looks menacing.

"Now kids, this is what we call a break-up," he laughs.

"A what?" Runo frowns.

"Roxanne and Derrigan," he replies. "I think this is their way of saying 'I dumped you first'."

"They're a couple?" Julie exclaims, surprised.

"Were," he chuckles. "I don't suppose Shun told you much about us. We're Gate Guardians. In order to fight our enemies, we have slight animal variances. For instance, my DNA is 11/16 human and 5/16 lizard… You don't expect us to go round fighting with our fists do you? You've seen the enemies we fight, and fists get you killed. Even animal fists."

"Then what are they?" Claus asks, interested.

"Roxanne is feral, ain't she? Wild, fierce, untameable. She's got wolf blood in her veins, and by my reckoning, it'd be a full moon tonight through them clouds," he howls with laughter. "Derrigan's our leader, so he's all better than us and the likes. He's got dragon blood in his veins. 8/16 dragon blood. He's what you call a half-breed."

"So that's why I thought I saw a tail!" Julie exclaims.

"That's wouldn't be all," a voice states.

"Oh, Miseria, what're you doing 'ere?" he asks.

"Ya'll need to grow up," she scowls at him, stepping out into the raging storm.

"Uh, and who's she?" Dan frowns.

"She would be Miseria. She's got the blood of a ray in her veins. A sting ray, that is," he laughs.

"… Sorry…" Roxanne grumbles, standing beside the broken wall, soaked through to the bone.

Miseria puts her hand on Roxanne's shoulder and beams. "Now see? We can all get along an' be nice, easy friends."

The Brawlers shudder, wondering just how she did that in less than half a minute. Alice though, is more curious about her arm.

"Roxanne, what made you think it was me?" Alice frowns.

"Why wouldn't I? There's no way in Eden or the Underworld I'm giving you any part of my notes, so forget it right now," Roxanne replies, distantly.

"What did you mean by-" Chan begins.

"Enough!" Roxanne snaps. "Shun's gone, and there's no way to get him back, or get you to him! You're wasting everyone's time by being here. However, since there's no place for you to return to, you may reside here until my brother resolves this problem your foolishness has caused."

She turns on her heel and leaves. Swiftly landing on the roof. She sits down and looks up at the skies with a near tenderness in her eyes.

"Yes, the heavens have every right to weep for whom they decide…" she sighs. "Be safe, brother."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! This is my 5****th**** upload today, and I'm so happy! It's only five o'clock, so there'll definitely be more. Three more, then I'll retire to my FictionPress stories. Then I'll come back here and try to get another Home; Almost Alone chapter up! Well, after Symphonic dance, Love & Hate, Don't Hold Your breath(which is already written) and To Love. I don't think this will get second upload today, and you can't get one tomorrow either, I'll be in the car, going to Manchester so I can get to Lesvos.**

**Go to Lesvos! It's lovely, and it has a petrified forest, and spa things from ancient times. It's not even a big tourist resort, but it's so lovely… You might want to wait until Greece is more stable though, but I'm not! I'm crazy, but I'm a fiction writer, so that's good, right? Right?**

***Niuweidao - A Chinese weapon. The Dao is classed as one of the 4 main Chinese weapons, or something. I think it's sabre because Qiang is spear, Gun is staff, and Jian is something I can't remember. I've got it all listed on my story 俘虏 被监禁 though. Thank you for reading, I hope this has been informative.**


	18. Chapter 18

Home; Almost Alone

"What would you think about sneaking off and finding Shun ourselves?" Dan asks.

"I think that's a stupid idea," Runo mutters, she glowers up at them. "Face it we'll never reach the level we need to be to help him. He'd probably get hurt trying to protect us, and we don't even know where he is… Roxanne certainly won't tell us."

"I guess you're right," Dan sighs. "But we have to try at least."

"Then ya'll are braver than it seems," Miseria comments.

They look over to her, suspiciously. She winks in response happily, trying to suppress a laugh. She pulls a keychain out of some invisible pocket and throws it to them. Then she turns and leaves, laughing all the while.

"Ya'll take care of yerselves!"

"What was that about?" Julie asks.

"I have no idea," Alice murmurs in response.

"What is this?" Marucho frowns.

"A keychain… What does she think we could possibly do with this?" Claus frowns.

"Maybe she wants us to find a key to let ourselves back in," Julie suggests.

"Somehow, I really don't think that's it. There has to be something else," Joe murmurs. "Like, maybe there's a place to slot it in?"

Runo snatches it and points it away from everyone. "Look, whatever it is, we'll probably not figure it out if they won't tell us. So, find Miseria and ask her."

Suddenly, a soft musical note permeates the air. From the tip of the rock at the end of the keychain, a blue-seaweed green colour pours out. It flows through the air and shapes itself in a huge circle. They all stumble back, staring at it in shock.

"What is this?" Runo yells.

"How should I know?" Alice stutters.

The shape formed of dark colours continues to grow in size. There seems to be no end to its rapid growth rate. Then, Runo suddenly loses her footing. Dark tendrils of colour reach out, and latch onto her ankle. It drags her towards the darkness with a hungry ferocity. Julie, Alice and Dan grab her hands, but they're dragged in too.

"This is it," Claus mutters.

"Mm, what should we do?" Chan murmurs.

"The only thing we can," Joe smiles.

Without a second thought, they race through it before the Brawlers. Runo stares as they pass, full of incredulous disbelief.

"Dan, let go!" Runo yells over the growing noise from it. "We're supposed to go through it!"

"Are you crazy?" Dan yells. "That could lead anywhere!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Julie exclaims. "See you on the other side!"

* * *

"Hmm, Roxanne, is there something wrong?" Derrigan frowns.

"I just felt the presence of an ominous call," Roxanne whispers. "It called for my name."

Derrigan looks out the window, hiding a guilty look. "It's late now, why don't you rest? It's probably just because you're tired."

"I am not tired," Roxanne growls, stubbornly. Then she sighs. "However, I do worry for Shun."

Surprise flashes through Derrigan's eyes. "But… Weren't you the one who told him to go?"

"I knew I couldn't stop him. I never dreamt that he would be so foolish as to leave on his own…" Roxanne sighs. "He must miss her a lot… Ah, Derrigan, it's time you leave. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He moves to try and stop her, but reluctantly decides not to. He leans back with a defeated sigh. A hand rests on his shoulder and he looks up at Miseria. She smiles down at him affectionately.

"Don't worry for her, she is far more capable than we are," Miseria smiles.

Derrigan shrugs her off and stumbles away. "I know… I know… Ah, but what happens when the time comes and she's too late again?"

* * *

Shun's back hits the stone ground harshly. He groans, but sits up, glowering through the bars. The armour-clad guard chuckles heartily at his predicament. If he were any angrier, he would have destroyed the entire prison cell, but that wouldn't end well for him. Instead, he lies back on the hard ground and stares up at the jagged rock face. There's no way he could even attempt a somewhat successful escape. He sighs tiredly.

"This was yours right from the very beginning,"

"Of course it was," a voice replies, sounded surprised. "Has it really taken you so long to figure out? … Dear Shun, had you really so much faith in something so frail? Friendship does have benefits, but it has its downsides too. Yes, our friendship helped me to find out much about you… Friendship truly is pitiful."

"Says someone who's never actually experienced it," Shun scoffs. "So this was all a set-up, a decoy, so you could trap me. I'll give you some credit for that."

"As you wish, but this wasn't to impress you," he voice laughs. "It was for everything you tried to have, and every dream you've dreamt!"

"You're going to take everything away from me," Shun states, glowering. "You're even going to destroy the Earth to do so."

"It's the way to get things done nowadays," the voice laughs louder.

"It's the way of a coward!" Shun yells.

"Oh, and I was right again. You _are_ different Shun. So much so, that I can't see my _best friend_ anywhere in you. You, who replaced me with that blundering oaf!" the person sighs. "Ah, but the past can't be erased. You can't change that you abandoned us and left us to die… You do realize that even if you did coax me back to your side, Anna is gone. She won't ever come back to us. You left us to die, to rot, and she did… Some friend you are Shun, but that doesn't matter. Nothing about you will matter soon. This will all be over soon; just not soon enough for some."

The voice fades out and away before Shun could protest. Not he would be able to, in the state of abject and utter shock he's in. He remembers Anna well, sometimes she would remind him of his sister, but she was so unique to the Thirteen…

"… Not anymore…" he mutters.

**Author's Note: As with the previously mentioned, a few chapters ago, that Shun was part of a group, the Thirteen. He disbanded for the sake of everyone, and he never heard of them again, except for Elise… Well, Anna is one of those people, and the voice. The person who set it all up, was Shun's best friend in the organisation.**

**Strange things are going on with his sister too. Strange, strange things are afoot.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If something confuses you, let me know and I'll try help.**


	19. Chapter 19

Home; Almost Alone

"What brings you here?" Elise enquires, looking as regal as ever.

"I wanted to see how you were fairing," he replies.

Elise shifts slightly, moving so that she doesn't face him. Her gaze flits across the dusty, stone floor. He shifts in the shadows, not so obviously displeased. Small slats of light filter in and catch on her dress and hair. Her hands rest peacefully in her lap, entrapped within handcuffs. Her gaze wanders up to him.

"I assume you already spoke to Shun," Elise whispers. "Have you told him he caused Anna's death? You know that is not true…"

"Do you want me to take it back, Elise?" He asks, pleading. "You know I can't. I've already told him, and I can't take it back."

"Must you really be so harsh? Your actions give you such a cruel air," Elise murmurs, watching him carefully.

"I'm not being cruel. It's the simple truth. He left us all to die!" he roars.

"He was trying to protect those he values," Elise presses firmly. "If you so insist on the cruelty of his actions, think over your words."

He scoffs, and turns on his heel, the midnight obsidian of his cloak shimmering in the rare slats of light. At the corner, there's a flash of white. Elise's eyes narrow slightly; he's wearing a mask. She shifts in her seat, and he comes to a halt. He looks over at her curiously and slyly.

"Do you find pleasure in revealing others weaknesses, dear friend?" Elise asks speculatively, but directs it to no one. "Is there such a thing, as too harsh, in your eyes? Have you no idea of the damage you do to others, or do you simply not care?"

"… I have perfect awareness.. The truth is something that is hidden too much, and I reveal it to others," he replies. "It is the truth, not an insult. It is the truth, not an opinion. The truth governs everything, and it cannot be hidden."

Elise glares at him, choking on her own fury. "Yet you are wrong. This one simple truth, Shun is not guilty. We disbanded by his order, and we chose to leave. It was a decision by her own free will, and you have no right to take that right from her."

"You think you know so much, but you're blinded," he says. "You will be released. I promise you, you will."

"No," she says. "No! Come back Kai! Don't do this to us!"

With a loud, resounding crash, the stone door slams shut. Inside her prison, Elise shudders lightly and hunches forward. Small droplets of tears glisten as they float down her face. In her lap, her hands tremble. A spark of hope seems to have extinguished.

* * *

Kai forces the door open and strides in. The ever-shadowed figure gazes up from his work. He leans back in expectation.

"Reverse the deals," Kai orders. "Call Alice, and ask her, if she may remember us from the last time."

The shadowed figure chortles evilly. "Of course, as you wish. Your schemes rest here, securely, with me."

**Author's Note: Hi, um, sorry it's not much of a chapter. It's a filler chapter for what's happening next chapter. A kind of lead in. I've made you all wait for so long too. I'm sorry. I wanted to lead us back to the main focus of the story. The past Shun has in the story kind of is the main focus…**

**Anyway, that guy Elise is talking to, he's the guy who was talking to Shun in the previous chapter. Well, he was taunting him evilly and accusing him of killing Anna… Don't ask who she is. She's someone from his past and isn't coming back.**

**That's all.**

**(Donate to the victims of the famine in Africa)**


	20. Chapter 20

Home; Almost Alone

Elise stares out of a small hole in the stone wall. Moonlight pours in through the hole. The hole hadn't always been there. It was a new feature. Elise believes that Kai most likely had it installed as a way of apologising to her. She turns away from it, her head lowered. Elise doesn't doubt his sincerity; yet no amount of moonlight would gain her forgiveness. Nothing would, unless he could make right his wrongs, but she knows that's the only thing he won't do. Tired of keeping the peace, she leans back, and tries to rid herself of the guilt growing inside of her. Her hands clench together for a moment before loosening.

"Please, do not have let me fail you…"

* * *

"Come to gloat?" Shun glowers, glaring at the damp, stone ceiling.

"I'm only here because she mistakenly thinks you're innocent," Kai replies. "That's the only reason why."

"Yes," Shun smirks. "You're here because she gave you your marching orders. Do you really think you're capable of being a leader? You can't even stand up to her."

"At least I don't abandon my friends!" Kai snaps. "Face it Shun, you didn't disband us to _protect_ us! You did it so you could run away, and hide in a dirty little hole until it was all over! In fact, I'm ashamed to have even considered you my friend before. If you think I'm the coward, then think back to before. I can guarantee it was _you_!"

Shun looks away, trying to erase the words from his mind. It doesn't escape Kai's attention and he chuckles, knowing that he's entirely right. If Shun himself won't question Kai's remarks; then Kai knows that no one else has the right to. The silence between them is frozen and frosted with treachery and darkness. Shun briefly wonders how things became so bad; even though he had run, and _they_ had paid his heavy price.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Elise calls out. "Kai, do you even know who you've become?"

Shun's eyes are wide as he stares at her. The one he fought to find again. She was always the one he didn't run from, but to; and she knew that, as does Kai. Shun stands abruptly, and shares an alarmed glance with Kai. Elise wasn't supposed to be out, and she wasn't supposed to know the consequences.

"I know very well who I am," Kai replies, but his brave boldness is only skin deep. "I haven't become anyone whom I wasn't already."

She looks at Shun. "And you? Do you think you can lie to me as well, and I would be no wiser? … Fools... The both of you."

She starts to leave, but Kai intervenes. "Don't be so foolish Elise. You're almost asking for death."

"Do not come near me; both of you!" are her final parting words.

Shun and Kai look at each other. They each share a partial regret, but don't dare to voice it. Speaking was never either of their strong points, and it shows.

"Argh say something!" Dan hisses in a whisper.

"Ssh, don't get us caught," Runo glares, warningly.

"What do you think she means by that?" Alice frowns, distantly and to herself.

* * *

15 Minutes Earlier.

…

A large oval of black blue light bursts open. The Brawlers tumble out and onto the cold stone floor in a heap. Quickly, they scramble to their feet, and look at their new surroundings. The water and mildew covered walls come as a surprise to them. They don't remember being anywhere like it before.

"What are you doing here?" Elise exclaims, standing abruptly.

The Brawlers stare at her. She was one of the last people they had ever expected to encounter. Her guard is up, and she seems reluctant to even speak to them because of it.

Runo raises her hands in submission. "We came to look for Shun. We want to know if he's okay."

Instantly, Elise relaxes. The water on the walls suddenly races down and onto the floor, covering their ankles. Elise drifts closer to them with the fluidity of a wraith, but her hand cuffs won't let her near them. She watches the metal shine in the moonlight, and then over to the Brawlers. She raises her hands.

"I cannot assist you," she says, and goes back to sit on her chair. "However, Shun will be the floor beneath where we now are. He will be kept isolated, and will be pleased of any company he can get; even if he doesn't show it."

"He came for you, so come with us," Alice says. "This way, he won't have to come back here. It will all be over then."

Elise smiles sadly and shakes her head. "It will never end as long as Kai lives…"

"Who's Kai?" Drago asks. "Is he the one who brought us here?"

She smiles, laughing, but she doesn't mean it. "I have told you too much already… There's nothing more I can assist you with. You will have to work the rest out on your own."

"Is that it?" Dan yells, furious. "You're giving up! He's our friend, and you're going to leave him to whatever! What kind of person are you?"

Elise glares at him. "I am Elise Iliastia. I am the princess to the kingdom of Crescentia. My duty is to my people, and I cannot serve them if I die in a cell. They live under tyranny, and I won't leave them to face that alone, and with no hope!" She refuses to look at him suddenly, and tears have sprung up in her eyes. "… We have lost too much already…"

"Where is he?" Runo asks, sighing.

Elise looks at them, pleading. "He is with Kai…"

Drago growls, unhappily and hovers over to her. "Even if you've given up, you can't help your people by staying in a cell."

"How would you know; you haven't been there?" Elise whispers.

"Why don't you show us when we get you out?" Dan grins. "It sounds cool."

"Perhaps," Elise murmurs.

Elise raises her hand, and the water races back up the walls leaving the room as dry as a bone. Having attracted unwanted attention, she turns her back to them. Her concentration is now fixed solely on the chains holding her captive in the stone cell.

"How?" Joe asks, incredulous.

"Crescentia," Elise replies. "It is the crescent moon kingdom. The moon controls the ebb and flow of water and we are situated in a rather large complex, under a lake."

Elise pulls on the chain and water weaves along it, exerting pressure. "We do not have long, Runo, the keys are on the wall close to you. Be wary of the wraiths around here, they don't appreciate _visitors_."

She pulls the keys off, and Elise's chains finally snap open. Runo hastily hands over the keys, and Elise unlocks the door. The wooden door creaks open, and a low growling comes from the other side. Shivers race down their spines as they exchange frightened glances. Elise giggles quietly.

"Do not worry," she smiles. "I can grant us passage. There shall be no trouble for us here."

Not even half a minute after Else slipped out, she signals for them to follow her down the hall and to the lower floor. Instantly, she seems uneasy on the new floor. Claus grabs her arm before she can back away. He watches her with narrowed eyes.

"He's supposed to be here," Elise whispers, pointing to a cell. "I don't understand. No one is here. This makes no sense."

"Maybe Shun was moved," Julie suggests.

"Don't be foolish!" Elise exclaims. "Kai isn't a fool. He won't take any chances… Unless…"

She darts down the hall, faster than anyone can follow her; but they try to. Elise soon reaches an unassuming stone door. She closes her eyes and listens carefully. The voices from inside are muffled, but she's sure of who they are, and she enters unnoticed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, sorry for keeping you waiting. As for the next chapter, I give my apologies in advance if you shy from violence, but it will be included. My apologies again.**


	21. Chapter 21

Home; Almost Alone

"_Elise! Get back from there!" a six year old Kai yells._

_Elise looks back at him from her perch atop the boulder. The confusion in her shows how much she doesn't understand the dangerous position she's in. Kai looks around desperately or some way to reach her quickly. Still not understanding the situation, she turns to look out at the cave chamber, and her hand slips. Instantly, Kai panics, he's not strong enough to catch her!_

"_Ow," Elise groans, sitting back up._

"_I told you!" Kai yells. "So get down!"_

"_Ow…" Elise whispers, but stays where she is._

"_Don't worry, I'll go get help!" Kai yells, running off._

"_Please hurry," Elise whispers as tears spring up in her eyes._

_..._

Elise glances back down the long, gothic stone corridor. "Now it is my turn, with which to save you, dear friend…"

She turns and hurries along the corridors. After all, there's no sense in her waiting there to be caught by guards.

* * *

"Argh!" Dan exclaims as his back hits the ground.

The guard chuckles. "Don't go tryin' to ambush master again."

"Well, this sucks," Runo comments.

"You're not helping," Claus retorts.

As the two starts to argue, no one notices Alice sitting at the back, in a tiny corner. Now, she's not at all interested in their squabbling. Instead, she's tracing symbols and pictures into the wall. One of which is a bronze hourglass, and most of the sand has passed. Then, the prison cell rumbles. Everyone stops what they're doing, even Alice. The cell keeps rumbling ominously.

"Guard!" Marucho exclaims. "Guard; let us out!"

Unfortunately, no guard comes to their rescue. Joe looks through the bars, but he can't see anyone in the room. Even the guards can't be bothered to stay and watch them.

Then, Shun comes into sight. "What is it?"

"Come on, can't you see?" Julie shrieks. "The cell is shaking! What's going on here?"

"Don't worry, it can't get much worse," Shun replies, coolly.

"What do you mean by that?" Dan yells.

Shun smiles. "Don't worry very soon; you won't be feeling anything at all."

Then, he turns away and walks out. It's clear that he's only slightly apologetic and guilty. However, he pushes those feelings away as he disappears down the long stretch of darkened hallways. There's a new, fresh goal he has in mind, and he might need Kai's help to see it through in the end. Of course, he won't involve Kai unless there's absolutely no other option left, and even then, there's no guarantee Kai will help Shun.

* * *

"What now?" Kai asks, dully. "Is he trying?"

"Yes master," a guard replies.

"Hmph, he won't get anywhere," Kai chuckles. "Just wait and see; he'll come crawling to us for help soon. Then I'll have the pleasure of crushing his pathetic little dreams of a happy reunion. After all, the _traitor _deserves to suffer!"

From the back of the bustling room, the wall shudders. Ripples extend out from it and Alice steps out. She looks out, her eyes scanning the surroundings with an underlying curiosity. Kai snaps his fingers, and signals for her to go to him. Reluctantly, Alice begins going to him, her steps are ever so slightly hesitant. On his perch, Kai is smirking.

_Yes, come to me. Show me what you can do. Then show him your limit…_

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and if not, my apologies. I'm also sorry about uploading later and later. So, read, and if you want, review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Home; Almost Alone

_ Nothing, there's simply nothing. Racing down the darkened halls, Shun searches for any sign of Elise. The way she had run off worries him, but there's no trace of her. Perhaps she disappeared, or returned to Crescentia; a voice in his mind whispers. He quickly shakes it off and veers down another pathway. However, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind says something is awfully wrong. Seeing someone ahead of him, he skids to a halt. Wide-eyed, he stares as Alice steps out from the shadows. She glances down at a small weapon in her hand before looking back to him. Cautiously, Shun steps back, and she follows. Then, Shun stops dead in his tracks, and there's no movement from her either. Shun's only just noticed her eyes._

_ They are lifeless, dull and utterly devoid of all purpose. It's suddenly apparent how much damage has been done, and that Alice has been subdued by one method of control or another. It's an empty shell facing against Shun, and ready for combat. Regretfully, he draws a sai from a hidden pouch. Through his eyes he watches her, carefully considering how to act. However, with no valid excuses and coherent thoughts, there's only one option left. He races towards her, his weapon raised, but the moment before the attack, he instantly regrets his actions. He stops right in front of her, and her shell takes advantage of his hesitation. She stabs him and vanishes; disappearing into the darkness of oblivion, as if nothing had happened at all._

_ Only later, much, much later, do the consequences come into play. Confused and unknowing, he stirs. In a small, cramped cell with no light Shun finds himself staring out through bars at Kai. Neither of them moves to speak, and neither has to. They already knew, deep down, how things would end. So, in an unbreakable silence, they sit and read between the lines. Their friendship has long ended, but they can still read each other and somehow respond without the need to even bat an eye lash. Locked deep inside their silent, non-moving conversation, they don't notice Elise standing at a corner and watching them._

_ In silence, sadness coats the strange world. Elise, disappointed, turns and vanishes down the tunnels. However, she leaves a small amulet in her wake, as a sign of her presence and guardianship. She'll always be watching, and ready to offer legitimate protection, much like the relationship of moon and Earth. Deep down, she knows there's nothing to be worried over._

* * *

"So, you know your place?" Kai grins.

"Not until you learn yours!" Shun snarls.

In Kai's left hand is a small, but modified pistol. Shun, on the other hand has a kunai. Both of them seem ready to tear each other apart. Something silver clatters down onto the ground, and the two of them lunge for each other. There's an immediate hail of bullets and shuriken. They clash and attack in an unstoppably fierce blur. A few minutes in, they both stop. Shun draws out a Bakugan, and Kai removes a small glowing sphere.

"You scared?" Shun smirks.

"Not me," Kai replies, snidely.

Shun's eyes narrow. "Bakugan Brawl!"

Kai throws the sphere. "Rise, Keeper of the Gate!"

Instantly the sphere glows. It starts to burst open, a hard edged cube shape emerging. Growing larger, it soon lands. Two mechanical legs protrude from the sides, but the main body stays as a glowing sphere. It doesn't move at all.

Kai smirks. "You know, I've been waiting for this moment since you abandoned us!"

His Ventus Bakugan emerges, and Kai scoffs. It's an unknown Bakugan on four pillar-like legs, with a neck like a Giraffe's and long tusks reaching the ground. Its back is armoured like a turtle's, and it has three long tails. The Bakugan's head is too high to clearly distinguish. It grumbles loudly, and the entire room trembles. The ceiling lets loose large boulders which swiftly cascade to the ground.

Shun frowns. "Ventus Circumvelle, stand proud!"

Circumvelle roars in response, throwing its neck around. It stamps its front feet, and the room seems to bounce. More boulders cascade down. Then, suddenly, it seems to stop. Circumvelle stands perfectly still and ready for battle.

Kai laughs. "Get ready to pay the price for your actions!"

Shun grimaces. "It wasn't my fault! The Elder lied to us!"

It's clear that Kai has no intention of believing Shun. "Go, Keeper of the Gate, crush his Ventus Circumvelle once and for all!"

* * *

"No," Elise says, standing on the other side of the wall. "This cannot be allowed to happen. Two kingdoms must not fall."

She pushes away from the wall and hurries away. Her silhouette quickly disappears amidst the darkness. In her wake, she leaves a small circular moonstone. Some of the stone has been chipped away at, and is thinner than the rest. Of the full moon, a crescent is clearly visible. It glimmers innocently in the low light, waiting for Elise to return.

A bright flash of blue light comes from where Elise had gone. It lasts only a moment, and leaves no trace of her. She's already miles away, and doubting whether she could go back or not. Her guilt over the past is almost greater than Shun's.

The moonstone glimmers in the pale glimpses of rare light. Then, suddenly, it shatters into a million pieces. The fragments glisten as they start to slip through the floor as though it's made of quicksand.

* * *

"Roxanne," Derrigan breaths, surprised.

She glares at him. "_Traitor_,"

Before he has the chance to do anything, a portal opens. The moment he catches sight of the portal, his vision blurs and he sways. Derrigan almost collapses, but manages to stay on his feet. He staggers forward, and mouths _why?_ at her. She turns on her heel and passes through the portal without replying.

Roxanne emerges at the other side in an open space. The grass is dark green and dying. A high rising cliff stands at one side, and on the other is a dense forest. Mist swirls everywhere, cloaking the uneven ground. Ahead of Roxanne and behind her is nothing. The land seems to flow onwards forever in both directions, but only a fool would believe that.

"You summoned me?" Elise asks, stepping out from the forest.

Roxanne's eyes narrow, warily. "It seems we have reason to ally ourselves this once. If you will hear me out,"

"As you wish," Elise nods. "However, this is not for your sake."

"I know," Roxanne almost smiles. "It's always for Shun, you are very loyal… I suppose you want to end things now, before we lose it all."

"The fate of every dimension, universe, planetoid… The fate of life rests with us in some way or another," she frowns. "I don't intend to lose to the darkness. I have to stop those two, so please, say what you must; time will not wait for us."

"You never know with time," Roxanne replies. "However, Shun must know, there's a limit to…"

* * *

"I didn't betray you!" Shun yells.

"You abandoned us all, and left us to rot!" Kai roars, furious. "Keeper of the Gate; Metal Hammer Spirit End!"

A brilliant burst of blue-grey light explodes. Swirling around and round, it hurtles towards Ventus Circumvelle who roars. Despite Circumvelle's best efforts, the attack is a direct hit to the base of the neck. Circumvelle shrieks and its neck swings round before it begins to collapse.

Wide-eyed, Shun stares as Ventus Circumvelle returns to its ball form and goes to Kai. Kai catches the Bakugan, smirking maliciously. He thrusts his hand out, showing Shun his fallen Bakugan. He laughs, maniacally.

"I hope you don't feel bad Circumvelle!" Kai yells. "He betrays everyone in the end!"

Shun staggers back. "… I didn't… It wasn't my fault… It was the Elder!"

Kai shoves the Bakugan in a back pouch and scoffs. "As if, can't you take the blame? I'd hope you were guilty in the least," he catches his sphere, raising it high to look over it. "I think you deserve the fate I have here."

Kai throws out another sphere. This one has a green glow. The moment it's out, Shun's eyes widen. He staggers back in shock and horror. He glances around the new creature, and meets Kai's eyes in desperation.

_!_

**Author's Note: The story will be finished and then separately re-written.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you have a nice day/night.**

**darkstardragon432 – I thank you very much for your review. I truly appreciate your feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23

Home; Almost Alone

"Today seems to be your lucky day," Kai tells the Brawlers. "It seems we have no room here for you anymore. So, get ready to fight for your freedom."

Kai laughs as he walks away, leaving them to their thoughts. However, as he disappears along the dark corridors, the Brawlers seem to tremble. Their figures begin to glow brightly before shattering into thousands of pieces. The stone wall fizzles and shakes before turning to dust and floating to the ground. Elise hurries over to the cell and grasps at one of the bars.

"Are you alright?" Elise whispers.

Runo sneezes as the last of the dust caresses the ground. "Yea, I think we're okay… What was that stuff?"

She smiles. "It is Lunar Solstice Heavenly dust," she glances around, and gestures to them. "Come now, time wanes. We must leave now, if ever."

Concentrating, Elise releases a steady stream of power into the bars. The bar shudders before bowing down in surrender. Elise steps back and the Brawlers rush out in a flurry. She waits until the last of them are gone, and then she extends her abilities to lift the bar into its place. She ushers them down the corridors so as to avoid whomsoever is approaching them. Though, she does so, more than anything, to allow Roxanne to enter Kai's highest areas of security. Elise prays that she hasn't made a terrible, _terrible_ mistake.

"Let us leave now, we must make haste," Elise urges.

* * *

Shun moves through the shadows, silent as a wraith. All around him people are swarming, rushing with their arms full of supplies. He keeps walking, staying close to the wall. Shun doesn't have any idea why there's such a fuss, but he knows he can't get himself involved. Though, he very soon realises that he's being followed. He's sure it's Alice, although whether by her own choice or control, is yet unknown. Shun releases a small stream of power from his hand. It flows like a river over to Alice, and wraps around her waist. She stops following him, and stays in its hold without resisting. He can tell that she's still being controlled by Kai, and leaves before Kai breaks his hold.

Shun turns a corner, inching closer to Kai's Star Room. Over the years, Kai has shown more than enough self-absorption to have his own private room. Kai probably doesn't even expect anyone to be able to sneak past security and come near his room. His overconfidence will be his downfall.

Two eyes blink as Shun disappears around the corner. Roxanne reaches up and pulls her head scarf lower. She waits, crouched down until the crowd suddenly parts, and they scuttle away from each other. She stands up and flits back up the hall in the opposite direction from where Shun left. Roxanne's goal doesn't require Shun, but she will seek him out later. Right now, she's going to the Reactor room. It offers the building power, but is in no way the main source. The raging Cunbrica Falls above see to that. However, the Reactor room offers something much more than power.

Roxanne turns to her right and flits down the hallway until she reaches a left turn. There, she glances around herself before slashing her nails across her left forearm. A soft green glow appears in a distinguished pattern before the glow fades, but the marks remain. She stalks into the shadows, and the seal on her forearm finally breaks. Roxanne turns and places her hand against the wall and it glows before a large portion in the shape of a door melts away. She slips in unnoticed and almost instantly vanishes in the untainted darkness. Behind her the wall tries to regrow and cover the space, but it fails to do so.

* * *

Runo's gaze is transfixed on the clear area of crystalline blue sky. Surrounding it are grey clouds that almost seem violet in places. Her gaze travels down from the high-reaching, lush mountains and the forest clinging to the base of the mountains. Ahead of them, in the clearly carved out valley is a sparkling river. On the other side of the valley, the mountains aren't as tall as the mountains opposing them; nor as they as vibrant and as full of life. Runo tears her eyes away from the scenery, albeit reluctantly, and looks at Elise.

"Where is this place?" Runo asks.

"Why have you brought us here?" Claus frowns.

Elise glances around the valley. "I had told you before, I am the Princess of Crescentia, and a Thirteen…"

"This is Crescentia, isn't it?" Chan breathes, surprised.

"I could not risk Kai finding you, and this place is safe from his eyes," she turns to them. "Kai promised he would not decide the fate of another existing here. He will not betray that vow… I must take my leave now, please excuse me."

Elise re-enters the waiting portal, and it closes behind her. The moment she emerges, a red box with an X inside it appears at the right corner of the portal. Elise turns and stares at it, incredulous. She reaches out to touch it, but pulls back as it emits an electric shock. Panicked, she stumbles back, glancing around her surroundings. Her eyes dart about the stone room. It looks exactly where she had been trapped and imprisoned before.

"Well, do you like your accommodations?" Kai asks, standing on the other side of bars. "I hope you aren't too uncomfortable."

Elise stares at him, incredulous. "Let me out, Kai. Release me from this hold. I know you mean no wrongs."

He shakes his head, slowly. "No, you will remain here… The key has already been lost,"

**Author's Note: Argh! One review away! I'd type that I need one more review before I update again, but I'm going to be nice to you guys. The next chapter comes free! I hope you enjoyed reading my chapter. Thank you very much for taking an interest in my story.**


	24. Chapter 24

Home; Almost Alone

"Roxanne betrayed you, Elise has left you, the brawlers are now your enemies," Kai chuckles. "Anna has died because of you… Who haven't you betrayed and rejected? Well Shun, can you even give me an answer?"

"It isn't like this!" Shun protests. "You've got it all wrong!"

"I haven't got anything wrong!" Kai yells. "The first chance you found to run away; you did! You disbanded us, and left without giving us any protection… You're the one who walked away, o' wise and great leader!"

Shun glances to his left. The towering steel cylinder they've gathered at looks stable, but he can see the glowing green embers breaking through. There isn't much time, but Kai isn't willing to listen. He can't even summon his Bakugan or the steel structure might weaken. Kai can still summon his creatures; they'll be empowered by the energy.

* * *

3 ½ Hours Earlier

Shun glares at the guards. They're armed with high-tech weapons he can't ever hope to avoid. He looks back the way he came. The throng of people are still bustling about. He can't turn back in case they suddenly decide to notice him. He eyes a stack of wooden crates thoughtfully before leaping up them. There's a vent hatch, but it's sealed shut. He draws a kunai and forces it between the hatch and frame. It groans lowly as the two parts begin to separate. He can tell that some of the people can hear the vent hatch coming off. He pulls the kunai back and forces it back in, twisting it as he does so. The hatch creaks loudly and falls to the ground. As the people fall silent and move to inspect it; he's already gone.

A light shines into the vent. Shun glances at it with cautious eyes. He's already made a right turn, so they can't see him, but they might start to follow him. He can't risk a confrontation with the lack of space. Shun turns to try and lose them quickly, but something grabs the back of his shirt. It yanks him back and he tumbles out of the vent. A soft sound comes as the hatch screws itself back in place.

Shun stands up quickly, and turns around. The other person disappears around the corner, their black cloak swishing behind them. Shun runs after the person, but whoever it is always manages to stay out of reach. The person is always passing the next corner, no matter how fast Shun runs. Eventually, he turns a corner, and the rock face changes. He stares down a tunnel, quickly finding the person waiting. The person seems to see him, and walks into a room hidden by the stone walls. He knows it could be a trap, but he follows the person into the room anyway.

The wooden door slams shut behind Shun. A low creaking signals the door locking. He ignores that and glances around the pitch-black room. A tiny sliver of supernatural light illuminates the dull grey bars of a prison cell. He squints at the cell, but stays where he is. The light shifts, catching on a few strands of bluish hair. His breath catches in his throat, and he slowly stumbles forward. His steps, though very nearly silent, reach the prisoner.

"… Shun…" she whispers, hoarsely.

He grasps some of the bars. "Elise, what are you doing here? I thought you left; you should have left,"

She pushes herself away from the hanging metal bench. Her head if lowered and her eyes are downcast. She stops in front of the bars and places her hand over his. He pauses as she discreetly passes something to him. He tightens his grip on her as she tries to move away.

"What are you doing here?" he frowns.

She smiles sadly, still refusing to look him in the eye. "I wanted to tell you, but Kai… Kai is as smart as he always was, and I was a fool to think he wouldn't know…"

"What were you going to tell me? Elise, please, I have to know. What have you been keeping from me?"

She pulls away from, walking beyond his reach. He watches her, knowing how guilty she must feel just by her movements. She turns her back to him. Her hands are clasped together tightly as she worries.

"It was a long time ago. You weren't even there that day…" she whispers, tears slipping down her face.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Kai roars. "Get out of my sight! Go! Leave now!"

The servants scurry out, not being able to leave fast enough. He growls, and swipes at a table. Glass, food and metal cups clatter onto the ground. He roars, throwing something at the closed door, and it dents the wood. He takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Who's there?" Kai yells, spinning around.

A soft sound echoes through the large and empty black hall. He glares as a dark wolf slowly makes its way into the light. His face contorts into a malicious, cruel smirk. He chuckles quietly, and the wolf glares. He clumsily raises his hands in submission, mocking the angry wolf. He signals over to a chair, and sits down. The wolf follows his lead, though reluctantly.

"I never thought I'd see the day," he chuckles. "He was so sure that it was impossible, but that's what you wanted him to believe, wasn't it?"

"Your opinion is meaningless to me," Roxanne* says. "I'm here for business, and I can take it elsewhere if you wish."

* * *

"No," Elise protests. "This isn't right Shun, we should go back."

His grip on her wrist tightens momentarily, and he doesn't turn to face her. "I can't let this go Elise, you know that. It's why you didn't tell me in the first place. It's one of the many reasons why you didn't tell me…"

He starts to walk away, but she holds him back. "Shun, you know I care for you. I have always stood by your side, but I cannot abide this. You know this isn't right," he tries to block out her words. "Please don't make me choose."

"I have to do this," he says, adamant.

Again, she holds him back. "Then I will come with you, but I cannot guarantee that I will leave with you,"

He almost smiles. "That's enough for me,"

They two slip along the tunnels silently. The path twists and turns, separating and re-joining. Shun walks with a purposeful stride, and she follows him obediently. As he wanders the tunnels, something in the back of his mind stirs. He can almost remember the way, but he can't remember being in a place like it before.

The two eventually stop walking, as she holds his sleeve firmly, like a stubborn child. He watches her, wondering why she's suddenly full of fear and anxiety. She glances up at him through her eye lashes and he turns around. Ahead of them is a giant's archway. They both know that beyond that is a silent chamber which leads to a grand double door. Beyond the door is where, no doubt, Kai awaits them both. Then suddenly it's all so clear to Shun why he remembers the tunnels. The memories aren't his own. They've been borrowed from someone who's long since died.

Cautiously they make their way into the silent chamber. It isn't a chamber, though everyone calls it that. The silent chamber is actually a long tunnel crafted diligently by a lesser class. The floor is crafted of stone tiles, the walls are stone blocks, and the arching ceiling is made from stone blocks as well. Every now and then a flaming torch lights itself, showing the way. The falsely called chamber isn't silent either. The torches elicit almost no sound, and some have said that the sounds are in fact ghosts. Though in the place meant for silence, their footsteps echo loudly as they pass through.

"It is still fearsome," she whispers.

Shun looks up, knowing that she's referring to the large head hung above the doors. The eyes glare down upon those wanting to pass. It's meant to instil fear into the hearts of those coming near. Shun isn't scared at all, but he can tell that it's worked on Elise. She begins clinging to him as they approach the doors. He smiles, pleased that not even the past can change her. They step over the threshold, and the doors swing open.

Instantly, Elise's arms fall limply to her sides. She gasps in shock and horror. Shun grits his teeth in aggravation. He tears his eyes from that heinous corner to glare at Kai. In all of their years together, he had never thought that Kai was capable of such things. Elise strokes his left arm once before she runs over to the confused brawlers.

Shun growls, furious. "How could you?"

"Very simply, actually. You hadn't expected this from me, had you? Never mind, I was hoping to surprise you," Kai smirks.

"Have you no respect?" Elise whispers, appalled.

"It's not personal," he replies.

"How dare you? Don't you know anything?" Shun roars, storming over.

Something soundless, tasteless, odourless and colourless is suddenly in the room with them. Elise stiffens, slowly turning to stare at Kai. Her wide, panicked eyes are glistening with unshed diamante tears. Even Shun comes to a stop, his eyes glancing over the ground warily. Kai only smiles at those he's gathered. He wants the moment to be special, and so he dragged everyone to the room.

"I know plenty. I learned after you left us fending for ourselves," Kai claps slowly. Then he lifts a small glowing ball. "So, tell me this Shun, can you do what's right?"

He tears his eyes from the towering steel cylinder. "Bring it,"

**Author's Note: Sorry! I've been working on getting my first book published! It's a lousy excuse since you've been spending some of your time reading my stories. You guys are technically my fans, and I promise that you mean so much to me. I am so sorry; I really need to straighten out my priorities.**

***Roxanne – Yes! I really did mean Roxanne, and you will discover how she fits into all of this in the final chapter. Technically it's the next chapter, so, not long to go really.**

_**IMPORTANT!**_** – Regardless of what was said before, I have now made up my mind. Once this story is complete I will re-write it separately under the title of 'Almost Alone'. Sequel! Yes, so when this version and the 'Almost Alone' version are complete, there will be a sequel. It will involve a lot of different anime shows, and you may not know them all. I just wanted to let you know.**

**Thank you for reading my story thus far!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**IMPORTANT –**_

_**Home; Almost Alone will be re-written as a CROSS-OVER. It will be between Bakugan and Beyblade. I have chosen Beyblade as I like Kai from Beyblade, and it's an opportunity to watch Beyblade again! It will only include Kai, and no Beyblades' will be involved. It's only a cross-over because of the inclusion of Kai.**_

_**Thank you for your attention.**_

Home; Almost Alone

"How much longer can this go on?" Dan gapes, staring.

"It's been two hours, it has to stop soon," Marucho replies, unable to tear his eyes away from the scenes unfolding before him.

"It will not be long," Elise murmurs, her hands clasped in prayer. "The darkness could not have tainted so greatly in this time…"

Her words, laced with hope and pureness, have no effect on the battle. She knows that they can't continue in such a way. Her eyes flicker towards the ominous, and hazardous, reactor. The glowing emerald lime embers are blazing. The light is brightening between the ever-growing cracks. The reactor is close to exploding and still the battle continues. Elise's hands slip to her sides as she stares, the beginnings of panic showing in her saddened eyes. As her gaze lowers, a spark of hope still shines within her.

Ventus Circumvelle and Keeper of the Gate stay firmly in place. Neither moves, not even in the slightest. The atmosphere tingles with tension and a great, but terrible power. Kai grips something tightly in his clenched hand, holding it directly over his heart. He glares fiercely at his former best friend; his rage in palpable in the tumultuous room. Shun jerks forward, but stops himself, knowing better than to continue. Kai's eyes glow with a passionate fury in response. He smirks cruelly, the darkness that overtook his heart becoming so terribly clear.

"It isn't over!" Kai roars, having lost all reason and sanity. "You will fall this instant! Keeper of the Gate eliminate his Ventus Circumvelle! End this insanity once and for all!"

Shun's eyes flash with something incredibly bright and powerful, but only for a moment. As the moment passes him, it fades away. His shoulders slump slightly, and surrender washes over him. He lowers his hand that grips the kunai, and his grip loosens. An air of defeat whips up around him. He quickly vanishes in its potent grip.

Elise gasps, her eyes widening. She takes an automatic step forward, but she doesn't make any further move towards them. She glances at Roxanne, desperate, but Roxanne remains still, even to the point of refusing to return Elise's glance. It fills the younger with dread and panic, but through it all she trusts Roxanne. Her only concern is the reactor, and the Brawlers who shouldn't have to perish alongside them. She turns back to the battle, only to find Ventus Circumvelle throwing its head from side to side. Even though Ventus Circumvelle is silent, it cries out, and suddenly Elise is overcome with fear.

"You have the most patience of them all…" Roxanne muses. "Yet even you have none."

Roxanne waits until Elise slowly looks away from her. The desperation in the young girl strains Roxanne's heart, but she daren't allow weakness to enter her life. As soon as she's sure that Elise won't look back at her any time soon she turns and swiftly merges in the shadows. As the darkness swallows her she allows herself one glance back. Shun is now on his knees, and is struggling to stand back up. She tears her eyes away, shocked. She takes a few gasping breathes, and sets off into what could well be the final oblivion.

* * *

A loud groaning halts the battle. The reactor is close to falling apart. Even Kai is stunned at the deterioration. Ventus Circumvelle emits a roaring rumble and its legs begin to give way. Before it can truly begin to fall it returns to ball form and lands in Shun's out-stretched palm. He stares at his Bakugan in horror, and his gaze meets Kai. The end should be his decision, but before he can call the final attack Keeper of the Gate shrieks, pained. It trembles for a moment before it returns to orb form and lands at Kai's feet. The two opponents watch each other with scrutinising, untrusting glares.

Kai glares, unwilling to concede. He snatches up the Keeper of the Gate and re-summons it. As reluctant as he is to endanger his Bakugan, Shun re-summons Ventus Circumvelle. The two creatures instantly lock gazes and the atmosphere heats up once more. Elise's hands drop to her sides. Her eyes are wide with fear and horror.

"Keeper of the Gate," Kai yells. "It's time to end this once and for all!"

"Ventus Circumvelle, don't let them win!" Shun shouts. "No matter what they can't be allowed to win!"

As the two beasts prepare to enter battle Elise acts. She runs forward, but she doesn't make it far. A great strip of concrete falls in front of her. Frantically, she casts her eyes over it, seeing how high and wide it is. She knows from one look that she can't possibly bypass it. Elise manages to stay calm and chooses the next best option.

"Shun, Kai, end this madness!" she exclaims. "Please, for us all, end this now and allow us to depart."

The rumbling and groaning of the crumbling reactor overpowers her plea. Her eyes water with desperate tears as the two creatures vie for victory. In her anguish, she automatically clasps her hands over her chest. Her eyes squeeze closed, and a tear falls free. As it drips onto her left knuckle, a glow lustres in the form of a diamond between her hands. The colour is a dulcet pale violet at the farthest edges of light, and deep when conveying the shape.

The battle between Shun and Kai suddenly comes to a screeching halt. Keeper of the Gate catches Ventus Circumvelle in a moment of weakness. Ventus Circumvelle screeches and topples, swaying in tormented agony. The claw-like talons of Keeper of the Gate swipe towards its weakened foe. It stops only moments before it makes contact by an excruciating _bang!_ that stuns everyone into silence. The creatures are hit by a secondary wave of power.

All eyes in the room turn to the source. Shun's jaw drops a moment before Kai's. The Brawlers however can only stand and stare on in stunned shock and silence. The powerful waves begin to fade in power and strength to reveal the focal point. The purple light has changed now – the form, shade, and symbolism.

"No," Shun mumbles, slowly stumbling forward. "No, it can't… Please don't…"

* * *

"Get this over with," Roxanne commands, striding into the dark storage bay.

Small hisses and other inhuman sounds rise about her. She ignores them and continues on her way with her head held high in dignity and pride. She comes to a halt at the end of the light. The door slowly starts to slide shut, abandoning her to the darkness. Around her the sounds grow to an orchestral pitch that can only be matched by an actual symphony. A red glow appears as someone opens their eyes, welcoming the darkness. More glowing appears in various locations, and they all are eyes.

Roxanne reaches into her right scabbard and edges out the sword. As soon as the blade is entirely released from its hold, she drops it. The hisses become snarls and the creatures seem to be preparing to launch at her. The sounds die down and they grow fainter. Roxanne watches as Derrigan moves in front of her. He exudes his usual air of authority and power, but his eyes give away his weakness. He doesn't want to make the first move, but the silence has to be broken – they both know that.

"Are you going to make me ask for this?" Roxanne asks; her voice level and calm.

"No, of course not," Derrigan turns and signals to the others. "There was only so much which could be accepted Roxanne; you of all people should have known that."

* * *

The large collapsed beam of concrete now has a large hole in the middle. Elise is now by the two warring creatures. A long glowing purple line that starts from the diamond shape glow on her heart chakra to her stomach. Wisely, Shun recalls his Bakugan. Kai soon follows his enemy's lead and recalls Keeper of the Gate. With the warring beasts gone Elise makes her way to the ruined reactor. The growing strength and power she holds begins to expand its grip.

Shun grabs Elise by the waist, pulling her away from the reactor. She gasps as the power re-surges back to its source. Her body promptly falls limp from over-exerting herself, and delving into a power too great for her body to cope with. Shun lifts her over his shoulder, catching Kai's glance, and they quickly start moving towards an exit. Kai starts pushing the Brawlers in the direction of the door. The reactor begins to rumble and tremble. Shun stops at the door, refusing to let anyone pass.

"You hate me," Shun states.

"Of course, _traitor_," Kai growls.

"Put it aside," Shun says, warningly.

He and Kai both raise their hand. A small orb appears floating next to the centre of their palm. It swirls, growing larger and stronger. Eventually a beam protrudes from both of the orbs. As the two beams meet they form a circle. The circle grows and widens. Once they find it to be a good size and width Shun and Kai let their arm drop to their side. They usher the Brawlers through the portal first and reluctantly follow it through themselves afterwards.

"Where's the water?" Dan exclaims, startled.

"It ended when we left Earth," Shun says. "You called off the search once you thought you had me."

Irked, Kai nods once solemnly, though his eyes never leave Elise. The minor detail doesn't avoid detection, but no one reacts to it. They start to move away struck dumb by the sight of the Earth in the open. They don't move far before Dan turns to Shun.

"What about everyone else? What happened to them?"

"Life is as it was," Kai snarls. "Be pleased."

The Brawlers start to hurry away, not ungrateful, but longing to see their loved ones again. However, only moments before they're too far to see Shun, Kai and Elise, a bright burst of brilliant light explodes forth. The round portal is large and imposing. A melodic tremor is emitted from the portal. Elise, having just regained consciousness, grips Shun's lower sleeves. He meets her worried gaze, but soon looks back at the portal.

"Kai?" he asks, not looking away.

Elise covers her mouth, eyes watering. She looks to Kai, hoping, wishing that he would act – she knows he won't. Shun is standing before the portal by the time she looks back at him. He wants to look at her, but he knows that he'll turn back if he does. He takes a step forward, ready to leave, when Kai's voice reaches him and he can't help but smile.

"At least it isn't abandonment,"

**Author's Note: I hope that you like it. This is the last part in the story, and I am sad, but the re-written story is coming up soon! Almost Alone will be easier to follow, and it will be better written. As for the end, I suppose you can tell that this, and the re-written version, will have a sequel. The sequel is called '3 of 13'.**


End file.
